


Shadowhunters/Malec Prompts and Drabbles

by brooklynxmagic (astudyinfic)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ships added as I write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my short writings about my favorite Shadowhunters characters and ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the image found [here on Mundanelion's tumblr](http://mundanelion.tumblr.com/post/143265758523/umm-i-guess-my-hand-slipped-a-little-bit-more).

Curled around Alec, Magnus groaned and held on tighter as his lover started to extricate himself from the bed.  “Sunday, early.  You are staying,” he mumbled, his make-up smeared face still pressed to the pillow.

A soft press of lips to his forehead gave him a brief smile.  “I need to work out, Mags.  And it’s not that early.  Eight is not early.”  Alec slipped from his grasp, leaving Magnus to paw at an empty spot on the bed. 

“Eight is early when you were up as late as we were.”  That also brought a smile to his face, the thoughts of the night before warming his heart.  “You can get all sweaty in bed, if that’s what you are looking for.”

He heard a snort of derision from Alec and buried his head once more.  It seemed they were getting up, whether he wanted to or not.  Rolling onto his back, Magnus tried to blink the sleep from his eyes as he heard Alec pull on sweats and a t-shirt and begin doing his morning routine. 

First jumping jacks, his feet barely making a sound as they hit the plush carpet.  Then push-ups that would have allowed for a wonderful view of Alec’s muscles if he had been kind enough to leave off the shirt.  By the time he reached the sit-ups, Magnus was feeling awake enough to face the day.  The bed shook slightly and he saw Alec’s feet propped up as he laid down on the floor. 

When Alec sat up the first time, it was to find a sleep-rumpled Magnus Bane sitting by his feet, leaning forward to give him a kiss each time he came up.  Alec made it through twenty before he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down to the ground with him.

Magnus was right.  Working out could wait.


	2. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com/post/151196561185/purple) for the prompt "Write something for the characters based on a color"

“Magnus?  What are you -?”

“Shh, my dear.  Close your eyes and I will tell you when you can open them.”  If Alec didn’t know what Magnus was doing, then Magnus feared he lived an even more sheltered life than originally thought.  Carefully he went from finger to finger, painstakingly applying the color to his boyfriend’s perfect hands.  He used magic for himself but for Alec, Magnus did it by hand instead.

When he was done, Magnus kissed Alec’s palm, “You may open your eyes now.”

Alec’s eyes when he saw what Magnus did were amusing to say the least, wide and a little confused.  “Purple?  Why that of all colors?” he asked, holding his hand up to admire the now deeply purple finger nails.  

“Purple is thought to be the color of wisdom, dignity and magic, Alexander.  It is a wonderful combination of the two of us, don’t you think?”  He moved to sit next to Alec, a sly smile on his face, “Plus it looks good with black so if you insist on wearing such a drab palette, at least now there is something colorful on you.  Would you have preferred electric blue?”  

Alec smiled, shaking his head and pulling his boyfriend closer.  “No, the purple is perfect.”  He kissed Magnus deeply, wondering in the back of his mind how he was explain this to Izzy and Jace.  They will never let him live this down.  But seeing the happy smile on Magnus’ face when he showed Alec what he had done, Alec knew he could handle anything his siblings dished out.


	3. Meeting Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting online AU, mundane verse obviously XD 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com/post/151913115615/9-malec)

The website _ShadowWorld_ was one of the hottest social media platforms on the internet.  You could meet people from around the world, share interests and chat to your heart’s content.  Magnus was obsessed.  Using his pseudonym BaneOfBrooklyn, he loved meeting from people around the world from the privacy of his high rise loft in Brooklyn.  And if his page was decorated in glitter and cats, all the better.

One person made him happier than any other when he saw them log in.  AngelsLight was someone he could talk to about anything.  They would chat until the late hours of the night.  He would listen to him complain about his siblings, or the stress of his parents.  When AngelsLight came out as gay to his parents, he had messaged Magnus almost immediately to cry and rant about how poorly they had taken it.  Magnus, in return, told him his own coming out story, completely with his mother and stepfather disowning him.  Despite the heaviness of the topic, Magnus felt lighter that night than he had in months.

Knowing AngelsLight (someone named Alec though Magnus alternated between calling him Alexander or Angel) liked men, gave Magnus a small amount of hope.  He had developed a powerful crush on the man and wished to get to know him more.  “Where do you live, Angel?  Any chance you are near Brooklyn?” he typed one night, feeling bold.

The silence dragged on until he received the reply, “Do you know Lightwood Institute?”  Only the most exclusive apartment building in Brooklyn.  “My parents own it.”

Things moved quickly after that and when Alec agreed to meet him at the dance club located between their two homes, Magnus started planning his outfit immediately.  The night of the meeting, Magnus was dressed to the nines, eyes lined with glitter and hair dyed blue.  A tap on the shoulder caused him to turn and he nearly melted on sight, looking into those hazel eyes.  “Bane of Brooklyn?” the man asked, a shy smile pulling at his lips.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Angel,” he replied, taking Alec’s hand in his own.  “And please, call me Magnus.”


	4. Kiss on the Forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "kiss on the forehead" from Magnus to Raphael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more written from a friendship point of view but feel free to read it with shipping goggles if you so choose.

Magnus felt many things for Raphael.

 _Friendship_. They had known each other for decades by now and even though they were as different as could be, Magnus knew Raphael would always be there if he needed him.

 _Admiration_. The vampire never seemed to question who he was. He accepted his fate with aplomb and moved on, determined to be the best vampire he could be. Magnus wished all downworlders could be so strong.

 _Pride_. While Raphael was mostly responsible for who he turned out to be, Magnus felt that somewhere, deep down, he had made a difference, maybe made the young vampire a little better person in some way.

 _Trust_. There were few people who knew all of Magnus’ secrets and Raphael was one of them. Sure, Ragnor had spilled a good number but Magnus thought he could have stopped him if he wanted. He just never had a reason. Raphael wouldn’t betray him. There was no harm in Raphael knowing.

 ** _Love_**? That was the question, he thought to himself as he saw Raphael asleep in his guest bedroom. He never said why he needed to sleep there that day, only that it was necessary and Magnus hadn’t pried. The vampire was dead to the world but he still looked uncomfortable so Magnus went in and pulled the blanket up so he would be warm when he woke. And without thought, he kissed Raphael’s forehead, giving the vampire the affection in sleep he was certain he would never accept while awake.

“Sleep well, Rafe,” he smiled, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.


	5. Don't Go (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec insists on going on a mission in a snowstorm. On Christmas Eve. While Magnus and Max stay home to worry and wait.
> 
> Needless to say, Magnus is less than thrilled.

“You’re kidding, right?  You’re not going out in that snowstorm!”  Magnus looked from the window back to his husband.  “Alexander, it’s not safe.  Not even demons are out in this weather.”

“You can’t know that,” Alec sighed, lacing up his boots as he got ready to go back to the Institute and then head out on a mission with his siblings and Clary.  “It is my job, Magnus.  I need to be out there protecting mundanes, even if it is snowing.”

Magnus gritted his teeth, their son balanced on his hip.  “It is Christmas Eve and you are going out to kill demons who might hurt the one or two mundanes crazy enough to be out in this weather?”  He knew this was Alec’s job, knew it when they met and when they married and when they decided to adopt a child together.  But that didn’t mean he liked it, particularly when Alec was risking not only his life, like always but also his health.  

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, shrugging on his coat and stepping close enough to press a kiss to Max’s forehead and then Magnus’ lips.  “I’ll be home as soon as I can.  I promise I’ll be safe.”

Magnus nodded, disappointed but resigned.  “Call me and I will make you a portal so you don’t have to be out in this any longer than necessary.”  He opened a portal to the Institute.  “Be careful.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After Alec disappeared, Magnus and Max moved to the kitchen, Magnus determined to make the evening as normal as possible, even if Max was too young to remember it.  He lost himself in the monotony of cooking, making a simple dinner for the two of them and feeding it in small bites to their toddler.  It was their first Christmas with Max and Magnus had wanted the whole family together.  But the life of a Shadowhunter never allowed for that kind of peace, he supposed.

Soon enough, they finished dinner and Magnus magicked the dishes clean and put away.  As they settled in for a night of playing, Magnus phone rang.  His blood ran cold when he saw Izzy’s name pop up.  She was supposed to be out with Alec, so the only reason she would be calling was...

“What’s wrong?” he demanded by way of answering the phone.

Izzy let out a shaky breath, one that rattled Magnus more than he cared to admit. “You need to come to the Institute right now.  Bring Max.”  She hung up before Magnus could ask any other questions.  

Grabbing their son, Magnus opened a portal and stepped through, directly to Alec’s office.  They hadn’t told him where to go but considering they kept all of Max’s toys there, it seemed the perfect place to start.  It was obviously the right move as he stepped into a room filled with all the people he loved the most from the Institute.  Including Alec, who looked whole and happy.  “Okay, someone explain what is going on?”

Alec walked over and pulled Max into his arms, giving his husband a quick kiss.  “Surprise?  I wanted to do something special for you for Christmas.  You always put so much effort in for everyone else that I wanted to do it for you.  So, Luke and Raphael will be here soon and then we are having dinner as a family.  After that, we have presents and cookies.”  He looked at Magnus, teeth working his lower lip, “Is this okay?  I wanted Max’s first Christmas with us to be special and...”

Magnus placed a finger over Alec’s lips.  “This is perfect, darling.  Thank you for this.”  Now that his heart had calmed, Magnus looked around, seeing the table set for dinner and a tree surrounded by gifts.  “This is... I don’t really have words.”

“I love you, Magnus.”  Alec set Max down, letting him toddle over to the gifts to look at the ribbons and lights.

“And I love you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled before it turned a little devious.  “But the next time you want to surprise me, try doing it without scaring me half to death or picking a fight with me.”  He laughed as both Maryse and Izzy sighed Alec’s name in despair and he pulled his lover close.  “But, again, thank you.  Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [lightruned](http://lightruned.tumblr.com) for the holiday drabble giveaway


	6. Costumes (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a plan for their holiday party. He might have to fight dirty in order to get Alec to cooperate, however.

Watching Magnus with their cat, Alec shook his head in despair.  “Magnus, can’t you go one holiday without dressing up the poor cat?  What did Chairman do to deserve this?”  The cat was whining softly as Magnus tried to force him into a reindeer outfit, complete with antlers.  Magnus thought he looked cute but he always did when putting Chairman into one of his many outfits.  The cat had almost as much clothing as Magnus did.  

“Chairman deserves to look as adorable as possible and while we already know he is the cutest cat in the world, it doesn’t mean he can’t be cute with the proper attire.”  Magnus finally succeeded in pulling the hood over the poor cat’s head, the small antlers shaking as Chairman tried to rid himself of the clothes.  “Besides, he needs the outfit to fit in.  It’s a theme and he can’t be the only one not wearing a costume.”

Alec opened his mouth to argue when Magnus’ words came into focus and everything stopped.  “What do you mean, only one?”  He glanced from the cat, to Magnus, to the bedroom and back again.  “What are you saying?”

Magnus grinned, “I’m saying that our Christmas party is in an hour and you should probably get ready.  You don’t want to be half-dressed when our guests arrive.”

“ _Magnus,_ ” Alec growled in what Magnus believed was supposed to be a threatening manner.  It didn’t have the intended consequences, however, when Magnus grinned brighter and placed his hands on his hips, silently challenging Alec.  “What aren’t you telling me?”

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus’ outfit changed from his normal clothing to an elf costume, with short shorts, a low cut shirt and fake ears.  As well as tons of glitter.  “I’m saying we are doing a family costume for the party tonight.  Get dressed.  Your costume is less ornate than Chairman and my own, so I am sure you will be fine with it.”

Hesitantly, Alec turned towards the bedroom, already dreading what he might find in there.  To be honest, it wasn’t as bad as he was expecting.  Tight black jeans, his regular boots, which shirt with bright red sweater which he thought would be the most objectionable part of the outfit.  Until he saw...  “Magnus, I’m not wearing that.  I’ll wear the rest of the clothes but not the hat!”

“You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not!”  Realizing arguing wasn’t going to work, Magnus took another approach.  “Wear the Santa hat or you won’t get to see what I have under  _my_ costume for the rest of the week.”

When they opened the door to greet their friends - Jace and Izzy dressed as angels, Clary as an elf and Simon wearing a box that he insisted was supposed to look like a dreidel - Alec smiled brightly, Santa hat in place.  Because while he might look ridiculous, Magnus had presented a compelling argument.  Particularly because as hot as Magnus was in that outfit (the first and only time Alec would ever admit to an elf being hot), he couldn’t wait to get him  _out_ of it later.  If that meant wearing a Santa hat, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for [archerxalec](archerxalec.tumblr.com) for the Holiday drabble giveaway.


	7. Blessings (Saphael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets Raphael as his boyfriend for Chanukah! (Okay, I went a little off script but I think it works)

It was the swearing that caught Raphael’s attention.  While he had only come by to check on Simon and maybe intimidate him a little, now he worried that something actually was wrong.  Because Simon didn’t swear.  At least as far as Raphael had noticed.  And he noticed a lot about Simon.  He couldn’t help if he was drawn to the infuriating daylighter.

“Something wrong, Simon?” he asked, stepping out of the shadows and frowning at the sight in front of him.  An elaborate menorah sat in front of Simon who was frowning, trying to say something but only managing to sputter unhappily.  None of the candles were lit, which confused Raphael all the more.

Simon jumped when he heard his name, his vampire instincts still mediocre at best.  “Raphael!  What are you doing here?”  He placed himself between the menorah and the elder vampire.  

“I came to check on you.  What is wrong?  Is it something I can help with?”  Why some candles would be upsetting him so much.

Instead of answering that question directly, Simon’s eyes landed on the crucifix that hung around Raphael’s neck.  “How are you able to wear that without it burning you?” he asked before looking down at his hands.  Raphael, following his gaze, was shocked to see burns on the young vampire’s fingers and started to understand.

“Dios, Simon.  You need to be more careful!  You could have hurt yourself.”

“And that!  How can you say that?  I can’t even say G-- let alone recite the Shehecheyanu.”

Raphael gave a small smile, “Chanukah starts tonight, doesn’t it?” When Simon nodded miserably, Raphael sighed.  “It took many months of practice, of suffering, to be able to wear my cross and say the few words I can manage.  You can ask Magnus.  It was bad.  I still can’t pray the rosary, not completely.  I wouldn’t recommend it to anyone.  But there are ways around it.”  He nodded to the candles behind Simon.  “Tell me what to do.”

It took Simon a moment to figure out what Raphael was proposing.  “No!  You’ll get burned and it isn’t even your holiday.  I don’t want you to get hurt for me, Raphael.  It’s alright.  I can listen to the words or watch it on YouTube.  It isn’t the worst thing in the world.”  Though his tone suggested otherwise.

“It won’t burn me, watch.”  He grabbed the menorah without any issue.  “See?  Not my religion so it has no effect on me.  Just as you would be able to hold my crucifix or pray the rosary without a problem.  It is the belief that gives these items power over us, not the items themselves.  Now, let me do this for you.”

Sitting side by side, Simon walked Raphael through the lighting of the candles, smiling softly at how seriously the other took his job.  Simon told Raphael the story of the Chanukah miracle, how the oil lasted for eight nights and they light candles to remember it. He pulled up the words to the prayer on his phone and the two of them chuckled as Raphael fumbled his way through the Hebrew words.  It took hours, far longer than it would have if Simon could do it for himself, but sharing the holiday with Raphael made it better.

When it was nearing sunrise, Simon realized he was sitting there, head resting on Raphael’s shoulder.  “You should sleep, Simon.  You look exhausted.  You work yourself too hard.”

Simon smiled, even as his eyes were drifting closed.  “Yeah, maybe.”

Raphael helped him to his bed and sat there while Simon curled up under the blankets.  He looked so young, so innocent, and Raphael would have given anything to have saved him from this life.  But now that he was here, the clan leader was secretly happy about to have him around.

As he started to leave, Simon grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  He was surprised when Simon sat up to give him a quick kiss, looking embarrassed almost immediately.  “Would you like to come back and do this again tomorrow night?” he asked.  “I can even get you some traditional Chanukah presents if you like.  Socks, or chocolate coins.  That’s what my mom always gave us the first two nights.”

He was babbling and Raphael happily shut him up with another kiss.  “I would love to, cariño.  I will see you then.”


	8. Ho ho NO (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is usually the one making them late. For once, it was Alec's fault.

“Alexander just pick something so we can get going.  There is fashionably late and then there is just impolite.  Right now, we are walking that very fine line.”  Normally it would be Alec saying those things to Magnus, but the warlock had a feeling that Alec’s stalling had more to do with the fact that he didn’t want to go to the Hunter’s Moon Christmas party and less that he couldn’t make a decision on what to wear.  “I’m really not seeing why this is taking you so long,” he sighed, making his way back to their bedroom where he hoped to see Alec at least mostly dressed.  (And how often did he get to say those words?  Not very.  Magnus much preferred to see Alec hardly dressed.)

Sighing when he saw Alec standing in the massive closet, staring at the rows of clothing, Magnus shook his head.  “Darling, this isn’t a hard choice.  You aren’t supposed to think too hard about this.  It is an ugly sweater party.  Normally, I would point out that any of your regular sweaters would do but as this is a Christmas celebration, pick one of mine so we can be off.”  Magnus’ own sweater had a massive cat on it wearing a Santa hat, and it read Santa Paws.  The cat’s eyes lit up with yellow lights a fact that delighted him to no end.

“How many Christmas sweaters do you own?”  When Alec looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, Magnus realized his mistake.  He should have picked two or three sweaters for Alec to choose from instead of just directing him towards his holiday clothing and leaving him be.  

Taking pity on his lover, Magnus stepped past him and started flicking through the garments.  “I don’t know?  A couple dozen, maybe?  They are always so fun that I can’t say no.”  There was always a new one Magnus had to have, even if he would never wear it again after that holiday season was over.  “So there aren’t any that you like?”

Alec looked so flustered, Magnus felt a little bad.  “I don’t know how I am supposed to choose.  They’re all ridiculous.  Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?”

“No, Alexander.  I refuse to let you show up to a holiday party in your regular attire.  Now, put this one on and we can get going.  I don’t want to miss Maia’s famous Christmas punch.”

Looking from the sweater to Magnus and back again, Alec sighed, “I really don’t get a choice here, do I?”  He pulled the sweater over his head and ran his hands through his hair.  

Magnus couldn’t keep from giggling, which earned an eye roll from his boyfriend.  “We couldn’t have picked a more perfect sweater.”  Offering his hand, Magnus opened the portal with his other and pulled Alec through straight into the alley behind Hunter’s Moon.  “Ready, Alexander?”   His smile was bright enough to light the dim alleyway so Alec simply nodded and followed Magnus into the bar, already dreading the worst.

The moment Jace’s eyes fell on his sweater, he doubled over laughing and Alec nearly walked out then and there.  “He’s just jealous,” Magnus stated, though his own eyes were shining in amusement.

Izzy sauntered over to them, a smirk pulling at her red lips.  “Did you pick that out yourself, big brother?”

“What do you think?”

Izzy and Magnus both laughed, joining in Jace who was having trouble pulling himself together.  “I think,” Izzy said carefully, “that your face and the one on your sweater are a perfect match.”

Alec looked down and sighed, a grumpy looking cat glaring off of the fabric with the words  _Ho ho NO_ written above his head.   “I hate you all,” he sighed.

Magnus and Izzy stepped up and each kissed him on a cheek.  “No, you don’t,” Izzy grinned.

“No, I don’t,” he agreed, taking Magnus’ hand and dragging him to the bar.  If he was going to wear this all night, he needed a drink.


	9. For Me? (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gave up on love long ago. Luckily for him, Alec wasn't easily deterred. (Hercules!AU)

Long, long ago, Magnus gave up his magic for the woman he loved.  He’d given his power to Asmodeus to get Camille something she’d always wanted.  And once she had it, she walked away from him as if he was nothing.  To say Magnus was jaded when it came to love would be an understatement of the highest degree.  

It didn’t matter that the new hero in town had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.  Or that he seemed to be honestly kind and caring.  Because Magnus knew, deep down, that love was a lie.  Even when he could feel himself fall in love with the soft-hearted Alexander, Magnus wouldn’t let himself admit it.  It would only end in heartbreak, and with Asmodeus owning him already, Magnus had nothing left to lose.

But Alec kept reappearing in his life, again and again.  After awhile, the relationship (if it could be called that) grew from their casual conversations often punctuated by Magnus’ snark.  Occasionally, they would hold hands or Alec would bravely steal a kiss from the warlock.  Each and every time, Magnus felt something in his chest grow bigger, and he worried that this might finally be what killed him.

A day like any other, Magnus was spending the time in a garden in Alicante, one of the lesser known ones where people rarely gathered.  Asmodeus didn’t like to come into the city, which gave Magnus a few moments of reprieve before he had to go back to work.  He’d told Alec the last time they’d met what the demon wanted Magnus to do, what he was being forced to do, even though Magnus wanted nothing more than to leave Alec to live his life.  Alec had smiled, pulled him into an embrace and told him it was okay.

Alec Lightwood was too good for this world and Magnus knew he would die before ever succeeding in Asmodeus’ plan to get rid of him.

He could sense the young hero coming long before he saw him and Magnus smiled to himself when he heard “Magnus!  Over here!”  They’d played this game for so long now Magnus couldn’t even consider not going to him.  How Alec knew he’d be there, he didn’t know but that was how things were for them, wasn’t it?

Stepping around the corner, Magnus paused drinking in the sight in front of him.  The garden was decorated with candles everywhere, painting it in a warm glow.  In the center stood Alec, more beautiful than he’d ever seen.  “I thought maybe we could have a real date?”  If Alec meant for it to come out as a statement, he failed but his question was even more endearing.

“I can’t believe you did all this, for me”  No one had ever gone to so much trouble for him, and yet, here was Alec whom Magnus kept at an arm’s length, still going out of his way to make a night special for him.

Alec - sweet, wonderful Alec who would easily be the death of Magnus though he could go happily to his demise - simply smiled and shrugged.  “You are worth it.”

And Magnus thought, looking into Alec’s warm eyes, that maybe for once, he was.


	10. Hope (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decorates while Alec drowns in work. Because while it may be the holidays, the world doesn't stop just because they want it to.

“I need your help, darling,” Magnus called from the living room.  He knew Alec had brought work home with him, the holidays providing far more demon activity than Magnus thought possible.  Certainly these demons took holidays as well, right?  Why couldn’t they let people enjoy this season without coming out to inflict destruction on everything, including Magnus’ grand holiday plans to whisk Alec off to Paris for a weekend of freedom.

Instead, demons started popping up all over the city and with a good number of Shadowhunters back in Alicante to spend the holiday season with their families, it was all hands on deck for the ones remaining.  And that included his beloved Alexander who wouldn’t take time off if his subordinates weren’t allowed to either.  Magnus loved that about him.  But right now, he kind of hated it as well.

Paris was forgotten for a year (or maybe until Valentine’s day), so Magnus left Alec to work in relative peace while he started on the holiday decorations.  Tinsel decorated every part of his loft, sparkling under the lights he strung around the room.  It created a magical atmosphere that he hoped would provide some of the romance they would have experienced in the City of Love.  

Magnus had moved on from the rest of the loft to focus on the tree.  He’d hoped Alec would come out for this part, to at least put up the ornaments and enjoy this small part of the holiday.  But the reports weighed heavily on Alec’s shoulders and Magnus couldn’t bring himself to complain.  The sooner he got them done, the sooner he could have a few peaceful hours with Alexander Lightwood and not the Head of the Institute.  

The lights were easy enough to put up, bringing a warmth to the real evergreen tree Magnus snapped into the loft when he realized that it would be more trouble than it was worth to try and bring it up by hand.  With tinsel around the room, Magnus didn’t see a need to have it on the tree as well.  Instead, he moved on to the ornaments.  Living as long as he did, he’d collected thousands of them from all over the world and in every color imaginable.  No tree could hold them all so each year he picked a theme, one that seemed appropriate to the year that just passed.  

What colors, what themes could possible explain the year he’d had?  A year which saw the re-rise of Valentine and then his eventual fall?  A year where he lost more warlocks in a twelve month period than he had in decades prior?  A year where he met the man who captured his heart and soul, a man who was the love of his very long life, a man who was currently buried in paperwork thrust upon him by a governing body that did not even attempt to understand their relationship?  This year had been far too important to be conveyed by a single color.

But when he looked down into a box, the idea came to Magnus and he knew what he needed to do.  A wave of his hand and all the ornaments that didn’t fit the theme went back into storage.  Magnus started, one by one, to place them on the tree, filling in empty spaces with ribbons and gilded flowers.  The effect, when all was complete, was striking and beautiful.  Not something he would have done before but now, it meant something far deeper than just its beauty.

“Alexander?  It will only take one minute!” he called once more when Alec failed to appear.  

His boyfriend stuck his head in the room, offering a questioning smile. “Just a minute, right?” he asked, looking from Magnus to the tree.  Almost completely decorated, Magnus knew Alec saw the same thing he did when he looked upon it.  “Is this what it looks like every year?”

He shook his head, “No.  Last year was purple and blue.  The year before lime and black.  Each year is different and this one, it means the most I think.”  Every ornament was golden, sparkling under the twinkling lights.  The ribbons and the flowers caught the light as well and everything seemed to glow.  

“Why gold?” Alec asked and Magnus wondered if his mind when to the same place Magnus’ did.  The nephilim wedding color, probably more symbolic than anything else Magnus could have picked.

He smiled and took Alec’s hand.  “I know it’s too early for  _that_ ,” he explained gently.  “But, I hope for it someday.  So for me, this tree represents hope.  Hope for our future as a couple and hope for the Shadow World as a whole.  Hope for all the love we can build together.”  

Alec didn’t speak, instead, pulling him into an embrace and kissing him with all the passion that grew between them.  “What did you need help with?” he asked, voice raspy when they broke away.

“Put the star up for me?”  Magnus held the golden star out to him, smiling as Alec took it and topped the tree  Stepping back, they both looked at it, smiling at the tree then each other.  

Alec sighed, “I’m going to take a few hours off tomorrow.  If the Clave doesn’t get their paperwork until after lunch, it won’t kill them.”  He pulled Magnus close and the two of them made their way to the bedroom.

Hope. If Alec and Magnus could find each other and love in the craziness of the previous year, then the next year was going to be  _fantastic_


	11. An Important Question (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tuber AU

“You promise?”  Alec’s wide, hopeful eyes pulled Magnus in and he got lost for just a moment, staring at the man he loved.

Eventually coming back to himself, he placed a hand over his heart, “I swear, I won’t record a thing we do on our holiday weekend.  Just you and me, no recording.  I already have all my vids recorded and set to post at their appointed times.  I may get on twitter just to check in, and I’ll take pictures because you are too beautiful not to, but nothing we do this weekend will end up on my channel.”

He knew Alec wasn’t opposed to being on Magnus’ vids.  After almost two years of dating, Alec showed up now and then, much to his subscribers’ delight.  They were almost as invested in the relationship as Magnus and Alec were.  They even had a name.  Malec.  Magnus was fond of it.  

But, for their holiday, Magnus promised absolute privacy.  What happened between them would never make it on the channel unless Alec wanted it to.  They’d rented a cabin for the days leading up to Christmas, planning to be back in the city before the actual holiday to spend it with their friends and family.  It had wi-fi, of course, but for the most part, it would be the two of them, a roaring fire and undisturbed relaxation.  

After an uneventful trip to the cabin, Magnus delighted in Alec’s ability to light a fire.  “Where did a city boy like you learn something like that?”  Alec just winked and said nothing, causing Magnus to double over in laughter.  His Alexander.  Always surprising him.

While Magnus originally thought Alec bought way too much food for the two of them, he understood why he had when they got distracted making dinner, burned their steaks and had to do it again.  He could hardly be blamed that Alec’s lips were so kissable and that his body just begged to be held against Magnus’.  Dinner came in a distant second to Alec on the ‘most delectable things in the kitchen’ list.

As they climbed into bed that first night, content to curl together and talk for a little while, Magnus grabbed his phone, first snapping a picture of them and then opening youtube.  “I know I promised no videos but can I just make sure that today’s posted okay?”

“Of course.”  Magnus stole a quick kiss from Alec and then hit play on the video.  The first part was Magnus doing his makeup for a holiday party with the loved ones.  Alec grinned when he remembered that look, Magnus having worn it to his firm’s holiday dinner.  When he was done with his makeup, however, there were still five minutes left in the vid.  Not unusual, as Magnus often liked to talk about things that were important to him.  Still, when Alec felt Magnus tense slightly, he grew a little worried.  

“ _The holidays can be many things to many people_ ,” Magnus explained on screen, looking nervous, nibbling at his bottom lip adorably.  “ _For many the gifts, both given and received are the important part, while for others these days hold religious significance.  For me, the holidays are about family.  Both the one we are born into and the one we make for ourselves.  I am lucky to have some of the best family a man could ask for and to all of them that are watching, I love you very much._ ”

“And we love you too,” Alec murmured, kissing the top of Magnus’ head.

“ _But, there is one thing missing that would make my family as it stands now, perfect.  Just a change in title from one relationship status to another with the most important man in my life.  So, while you are watching this, Alexander and I are away on holiday.  I’ll tell you what his answer was when we get back.  Happy holidays!_ ”

When the screen went to his typical end credits, Alec stared, trying to decide if he actually just heard that.  “Magnus, what…?”  He turned to look at his boyfriend who held a small velvet box in his hand.  

“Alexander, you are the love of my life.  Would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

Tears formed in Alec’s eyes as he nodded and pulled Magnus close.  “Yes!  Yes, I’ll marry you, Magnus!”

They celebrated together well into the early morning hours, and as the sun rose the next day, Magnus smiled as he picked up his phone, still wrapped in a sleeping Alec’s arms.  He posted the one and only tweet he would do all weekend.

**He said yes.**


	12. Catalyst (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write an alternate play out of Alec staying the first time at Magnus? Like on the show? But make him stay when Magnus brings in the coffee.

Alec woke slowly, a warmth he’d never known keeping him relaxed and happy. Not a physical warmth, but one deep in his chest, radiating out to the point where Alec knew that despite sleeping all night without a blanket, no warmth a cover provided could compare.  It was the sun in his eyes that pulled him from his sleep and he groaned.  Sitting up, he scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to figure out how there was sun in the first place. The stained glass of his Institute room hardly let anything this bright in.  

The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes were the flowers, followed by the carpeting, both of which pointed to one particular location. As the night before started to come back to him, Alec panicked.  He’d slept all night.  At Magnus’ loft.  Without telling his siblings or anyone else where he was.  All he wanted to do was protect his family and make his parents proud.  Spending the night at the High Warlock’s lair was not the way to do that.  

Thinking maybe he could sneak out before Magnus even noticed, Alec moved to stand up, only to see the man in question step into the room.  “I must have fallen asleep,” he muttered, more for the sake of wanting something to say other than needing clarification.  

“We both did.  On separate couches, not to worry.” Alec tried to tamp down the disappointment those words brought out.  He shouldn’t want to spend the night with Magnus, he shouldn’t want to know what it feels like to wake next to him properly instead of simply in the same room.  But he did, and it terrified him, so when Magnus sat down, Alec stood up, trying to keep space between them in the hope it would help clear his head.  

“At least stay for breakfast?” Magnus offered, two cups of coffee appearing in his hand a moment later.  Taking a sip and realizing it was perfect, just the way he always drank it, Alec felt his resolve crumble and he nodded, offering Magnus a small smile before continuing to drink his coffee.  Relief evident on Magnus’ face, Alec knew the warlock expected him to turn him down.  “I conjure a mean Belgian waffle.”

“Is that different than a normal waffle?” Alec asked, unable to stop himself from blurting out the question that popped into his head almost immediately.  He blushed as soon as he asked, convinced Magnus would laugh at him and his ignorance of the world.

Instead, Magnus smiled and shook his head, “Not really. I suppose the idea is similar but you really have to try one to understand.  It’s like heaven in your mouth.  At least as far as food is concerned.”  Magnus winked and Alec’s blush only grew brighter.

Nodding toward the dining room, Magnus didn’t wait to see if he would follow and Alec hurried after him, his long legs making it easy to cover the distance in a couple steps.  But even in those few seconds, the table was transformed from empty to a breakfast masterpiece.  Large fluffy waffles sat on both plates, with bowls of different fruits and berries, as well as whipped cream, syrup, powdered sugar and cinnamon.  “I didn’t know what you would like so I got a little of everything,” Magnus explained, pulling Alec’s chair out for him before taking his own.

Taking the first bite, Alec understood as a moan was pulled from his chest involuntarily.  Magnus grinned and winked once more, causing Alec to wonder if a man could spontaneously combust from embarrassment and desire.  

On his third cup of coffee and second waffle, the conversation flowed as easily as it had the night before.  Despite all the glitter and sparkly, sass and sarcasm, over the meal, Alec began to see Magnus as he really was, a man who cared deeply for the people he held close.  And somehow Alec had become one of those people.  Alec Lightwood, the forgotten sibling of Izzy and Jace.  Yet, Magnus saw him.  It was a heady thing and one Alec never wanted to forget.

Only a call from Izzy, summoning him back to the real world pulled Alec from the bubble they’d created.  “You still owe me that drink, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, walking him to the door.  “But, I would settle for making you breakfast again if you would like.”

No matter how much Alec wanted to say yes, he held himself back.  Instead, he smiled, and leaned in to kiss Magnus’ cheek before he could second guess himself.  “Thanks for breakfast, Magnus.  I’ll see you later.”

When Izzy asked late, Alec would leave out the meal they shared that morning, wanting to keep it private.  A moment where he saw something in the High Warlock no one else did, and one where Magnus saw something in him as well.  

Alec didn’t know what was happening, but Magnus Bane?  Magnus Bane was going to be a catalyst for whatever it was.  

Alec couldn’t have been more excited to find out.


	13. Lonesome Christmas (pre-Jaia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year, the Hunter's Moon hosts a holiday party for those who can't celebrate with their family.
> 
> For the first time, a Shadowhunter walks into the bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of a Lonesome Christmas party was lovingly stolen from my favorite book, The Stupidest Angel (A heartwarming tale of Christmas terror) by Christoper Moore.
> 
> And for the record, the stupidest angel has a familiar name: Raziel.

The Hunter’s Moon Lonesome Christmas part was a thing of legend.  For the past decade, the bar hosted a Christmas party for those whose families were either no longer around, or who were unable to spend the time with them.  There were food and drink for everyone, regardless of race, and every year it grew a little bigger.  Most of the attendees were werewolves, vampires, and warlocks, with the occasional Seelie showing up to partake in the fun.  

This was the first year a Shadowhunter showed up.  No one knew why they never came, not that they ever cared to ask.  Whether the nephilim didn’t celebrate it, were working, or preferred to spend the time among their own kind (most likely, let’s be honest), none of them ever attended despite being welcome.  So when Jace walked in, a wave of whispers covered the room in a matter of seconds before everyone settled back into what they’d been doing.

“Well, look what the wolf dragged in,” Maia laughed, pouring him an unpleasantly green drink.  “Food you would enjoy is over in that corner.  Drinks are on the house but beware, they’re awful.”  Judging by the color and the overwhelming scent of mint, Jace believed her immediately.  

“You don’t mind?  I didn’t feel like being at the Institute tonight.  Because...”  

Maia held up a hand to stop him from explaining.  “You don’t need an excuse to be here.  Everyone’s welcome, I promise.  Never had one of you take us up on the offer before.”  

Jace smirked and knocked back the first of the putrid green beverages, “There’s never been one like me before, either,” he laughed.  

“And we can all be thankful for that.”

A crowd of Seelies stood in one corner, Meliorn there, giving Jace a quick nod.  Other than that, he didn’t recognize anyone besides Maia.  Some familiar faces, he supposed, but no one he’d ever held an actual conversation with.  “Where is everyone?  I thought I might know one or two more people here.”

Maia quickly ran through the list of their friends.  “Luke and Clary are spending the holiday together, with Dot if I remember right.  I think you could probably guess where Magnus is, or at least who he’s with.  Simon accompanied Raphael to Mass.  I didn’t quite understand how that was possible but vampires, what are you going to do?”

“And here we are,” Jace sighed, signaling for yet another drink.  

Nodding, Maia shrugged and handed him another. “And here we are.  I could think of worst places to be.  We are here, we’re alive, and we’re with friends or at least people who understand what we’ve been through.  For a lot of us, that is the most we can hope for.”  She poured herself a drink, grimacing at the first sip.  “That really is awful.  But I’m only allowed to serve festive drinks tonight.  If we are going to be drunk and morose, we will at least look nice doing it.”

Bat eventually took over for Maia at the bar and she nodded to Jace to join her at a booth.  In her hand, she carried two shot, both fire-engine red and reeking of cinnamon.  “Something to help get that awful mint taste out of your mouth,” she laughed.  “To another Lonesome Christmas at the Hunter’s Moon.”

They clinked their shot glasses then downed the alcohol, relishing the burn of both the booze and the cinnamon.  “Though,” Jace pointed out.  “It’s not really all that lonesome.”  Sitting there with Maia, in a bar filled with acquaintances, Jace realized it was the nicest holiday he’d spent in a while.  “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“You’ve always been welcome,” Maia smiled at him.  “Merry Christmas, Jace.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too.”


	14. Anything for You (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few days off, Magnus knows exactly where he wants to spend them. And who he is bringing with him. Returning to one of their favorite places, to enjoy a few days with no obligations other than to be together.

Ever since their trip to Japan right as the cherry blossoms were blooming, Magnus kept trying to take Alec back there.  Between their jobs and their friends, there never seemed to be a good time to do it, however, much to his dismay.  All he wanted was one weekend alone with his boyfriend in a place that held a good deal of meaning to them both.

Finally, an opportunity presented itself with the Christmas holiday.  Once he’d finished with his clients, Magnus declared he was taking a few days off and the High Warlock of Boston would be on call if something terrible came up.  No one was to contact him unless the city of New York was falling down around them.  

Alec, being forced to take time off by his over-protective siblings, pouted for all of two minutes until Magnus explained he had a trip in mind for them.  “If neither of us are working, then we can focus entirely on one another,” he said with a smile, before pulling Alec into a kiss and losing themselves in the other.  After that, Alec looked forward to the trip as much as Magnus, even if Magnus wouldn’t tell him their destination.  

When they stepped out of the portal into the same penthouse they stayed in the last time they came to Tokyo, Magnus heard Alec’s soft gasp when he realized where Magnus brought him.  “This is our room,” he smiled and Magnus agreed.  If he thought he could, he would buy it outright, have it available for them whenever they wished.  “We’re spending our holiday in Tokyo?”

“Can you think of a better place?”  While Magnus knew Alec would have been perfectly happy just staying home for the holidays, he wanted something special.  “I’ve been trying to bring you back since our first time here but life seems to conspire against us.  A little later in the year than I would have liked but I think you will enjoy what I have planned.”

Alec grinned and winked at him and Magnus hit his shoulder playfully, “That wasn’t what I was thinking, but there will be plenty of that too.  I’ve certainly created a monster, haven’t I?”

“What?  You look like that, how am I supposed to resist.”

It was Magnus’ turn to blush and he kissed Alec gently.  “I love you so much, Alexander.”

“And I love you.  So what were you planning?”  Alec looked like a kid on Christmas, which Magnus realized wasn’t far from the truth.  

Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers, changing them both into clothes far more appropriate for spending a few hours outside.  “It will be easier to show you.  It isn’t a long walk, so I thought we might skip the portal?”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and together they strolled away from their hotel, into the heart of the city.  When they stepped out of a narrow street into a vast open area, Magnus watched Alec’s face go through a myriad of emotions.  Confusion, understanding, excitement.  “You’re taking me ice skating?”

“What good are agility and balance runes if you don’t put them to the test every once in awhile, Alexander?  You game, Shadowhunter?”

Alec laughed, a carefree sound Magnus would never tire of hearing.  “Oh, you’re on, Warlock.”  Their eyes met and they both broke down in giggles before heading to the open-air rink to rent some skates.  

It turned out Magnus could have used the balance run as well, considering he ended up clinging to Alec as his boyfriend dragged him around the ice.  But even when they fell, the two of them couldn’t stop smiling, trading kisses and feeling lighter than air.  

Returning to the hotel hours later, cheeks red from the cold and hurting from smiling so much, the only thing to do was a hot bath to warm up and then curl into bed, as the snow started to fall over the city outside their large windows.

“Thank you for this, Magnus,” Alec murmured, tucking his head under Magnus’ chin and obviously drifting towards sleep.

Kissing the top of his head, Magnus yawned.  “Anything for you, darling.  Anything for you.” 


	15. A Small Get Together (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus plans a small holiday party for his nearest and dearest, including the jolly band of Shadowhunters he seemed to have adopted along the way.

“Darling?” Magnus called from the kitchen.  Alec brought work home with him, again, though Magnus couldn’t complain considering he was doing it here in their home instead of at the Institute where Magnus couldn’t see him and kiss him whenever he wanted.  “Do you think you could talk to the Head of the Institute and get Saturday off for you and your siblings?  Biscuit as well, if you don’t mind.”  

A soft chuckle reached his ears and Magnus grinned in response, picturing the smile on Alec’s face as clear as day and delighting that he was the one to put it there.  “Is there a reason that you would like the Head of Institute to take his four best Shadowhunters out of the field for one night?  Should I be concerned about a warlock uprising?  The High Warlock has been rather secretive as of late.”

Laughing in return, Magnus stepped out into the living room to smile lovingly at his boyfriend.  “Maybe because the High Warlock is planning a present for the people he loves most in his life, including the highly attractive Head of Institute, and needs them to be here on Saturday for it to go off without a hitch.”

Alec’s smile slipped from teasing to fond and he set his work aside just as Magnus sat in his lap, knees bracketing Alec’s hips.  “You know you don’t need to do anything, Magnus.  I don’t need anything and my siblings will survive.”

“I know I don’t need to, darling,” Magnus leaned in, kissing the tip of Alec’s nose, “but I want to.  It’s been awhile since I had any sort of family besides Cat, Ragnor, and Raphael.  It will be nice to spend the holidays with all of you.”

With Alec’s hands resting on his waist, Magnus didn’t want to get up for awhile.  He snapped his fingers, turning off the oven and stove so he didn’t burn the dinner he’d been working on for them.  “It won’t be much.  Just a small get together with our friends.  Dinner, drinks, presents, treats.  It will be great.”

He knew the moment Alec understood what he was saying because that fond smiled slipped back to its normal, grumpy scowl.  “You mean you want to throw a party.”

“It will be a classy event and you will know every single person there.  There is no reason to say no.  Please, Alexander.”  Magnus didn’t often use his cat-eyes to get what he wanted, but he dropped his glamour, looking at Alec with the saddest expression he could muster.

Groaning, Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ shoulder.  “That wasn’t fair and you know it.  Fine, this Saturday we will all have it off.  Do I need to tell them to bring anything?”  

“Just your lovely selves.  I’ll take care of everything else.”

* * *

Alec ended up having to work most of the day on Saturday which worked out perfectly for Magnus.  While he didn’t mind using magic for most things, he wanted to make the dinner and wrap the presents without magical assistance.  The packages were set under the tree and the dinner was keeping warm when Alec texted to say they were on their way.  Magnus knew the Downworlders would be there soon as well, so everything was coming together perfectly.  Though he’d spent so much time on the food and gifts, the loft looked exactly the same as when Alec left that morning.  

A snap of his fingers and it was practically a winter wonderland, decorated in fairy lights, evergreen, and red ribbons.  The final touch was a light snowfall that vanished before it hit the floor.  Alec arrived first, his merry band in tow.  They all stumbled in but Alec stood frozen in place while he looked at his newly decorated home.  He pulled Magnus into a hug, which he happily accepted.  “It’s beautiful in here,” he murmured, not letting go.  “You did all this while I was gone?”

The fact that he could still surprise Alec tickled Magnus and he grinned, giving him a quick peck.  “You doubt me?”

“No,” he said immediately, still holding Magnus tight.  “I just... I was right.  You really are quite magical.”

Magnus beamed and kissed Alec more soundly.  “Quite magical, and all yours.”


	16. Lupine Christmas (Luke/Alaric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the pack gathers for their annual holiday party, Luke reflects on how lucky he is to have these wolves in his life. And one wolf in particular.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t have this someplace else?” Luke asked as various pack members worked to hang holiday decorations around the Jade Wolf.  “We are here all the time.  Wouldn’t the pack appreciate spending some time somewhere new?”

Maia and Bat worked on hanging Christmas lights while Simon, who the pack had come to grudgingly accept as someone who would be around whether they liked it or not, worked on a small corner of Chanukah decorations.  One of the younger wolves stood next to him, asking questions about the various things and Simon happily babbled away about his own holiday.

“Where else would we have it?” Alaric asked, directing the two wolves carrying the tree to put it up in the corner by the door to the kitchen.  “You know as well as I do that this is the place the pack feels the most comfortable.  May as well hold it in a place that is like a second home to us all.”

It was sound logic and it was times like this that Luke was reminded why he loved Alaric.  Not just as his boyfriend, but his partner at the precinct and his second in the pack.  He was a tempering agent when Luke began to overthink things.  “Good point.  Besides, who doesn’t want teriyaki for the holidays?  It’s practically a Christmas tradition.”

Alaric rolled his eyes.  “You and your teriyaki.  It wouldn’t kill you to branch out once in awhile.”

“It could,” Luke smirked.  “And therefore, I won’t take that chance.”

The Jade Wolf was practically unrecognizable by the time everyone was done.  The tree sparkled under multi-colored lights, decorated with every wolf themed ornament they could find.  Pack tradition dictated that if you saw one, you had to buy it for the following year’s tree.  There were some that went back decades and a few that were just added to the collection a few minutes before.  

Aside from Simon, everyone at the party was a wolf or the mate of a wolf.  Not that too many of them dated outside of their race.  Mundanes couldn’t understand and the rest of the Shadow World looked down on them as dogs.  They’d slowly been changing the popular opinion of themselves but it was a long road ahead, like so many other things in their world.

Alaric and Luke had a booth to themselves, though people came over throughout the night to talk or take selfies.  It was a party after all and it was nice to see the pack all smiling for once.  They’d lost too many and suffered too much this year.  Now was a time to celebrate still being together, still being alive.

Luke hardly noticed everyone glancing over in their direction, instead going on about the new person at work who was driving him crazy, thankful he had Alaric for a partner instead.  It wasn’t  until Alaric kicked him under the table that he even looked away from his boyfriend’s face  “I think they’re waiting for the Alpha to make speech,” he smirked, nodding at the pack trying so hard not to look like they were listening.  “Either that or they are very invested in your story about Ollie and how she is the  _worst_.”  

While he claimed to not be one for making speeches, what Luke said almost always inspired the pack.  They’d grown leaps and bounds under his leadership, something Alaric was proud of him for.  With a nod, Luke stood up and moved in front of the tree where everyone could see them.  

“Pack members,” he started, laughing a little when Maia yelled out,  _And Simon_.  “It’s been a rough year.  We’ve lost many good wolves, had our alliances with the Shadow World tested, and were almost exterminated entirely.  And yet, here we are.”  The crowd nodded and Luke smiled at them all.  “I’d especially like to think Alaric, who keeps you all in line and makes sure peace is kept between even the most hot-headed among us.  He also gives me a push when I’m reluctant to make a decision that will be unpopular.  He’s the heart of this pack and someone I am lucky enough to love.  So thank you.”  Luke smiled at Alaric, who smiled back, a moment for just the two of them.

“Now, I see a lot of food left over there.  I’ve never known a party with this pack to leave any food uneaten so get going.  And if any of you need a place to spend the holiday, my home is open to each and every one of you.  Happy Holidays!”

Several members made a bee-line for the food as Luke slipped into the booth next to Alaric instead of opposite him.  “I meant what I said.  I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Luckily, you don’t have to.”  They shared a quick kiss.  

“Merry Christmas, Luke.  And I love you too.”

### Notes:


	17. Sweetness Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec helps Magnus bake cookies for his coffee shop's holiday party. Or he would if they could stop distracting each other.

“You know I could do this on my own. I’ve made Christmas cookies a few times before.”  Magnus was washing his hands, grinning over his shoulder at his boyfriend donning an apron.  When Alec requested some Christmas cookies for his coffee shop’s open house, Magnus figured he would just deliver them before spending the night on Alec’s arm as his boyfriend.  He didn’t think Alec would actually come to his bakery and help.

But who was he to say no to an adorable Alec Lightwood in an apron, baking cookies?  

Alec chuckled, “I know but I want to help.  I don’t want you to feel like I expect this of you because we’re dating or whatever.”  Even after years of friendship and a few months of dating, Alec still worried about asking Magnus to do anything for him.  It was cute, but Magnus would have moved heaven and earth if Alec asked him to.  Making a few cookies was nothing.

“Are you sure it isn’t that you want to spend time with me and ogle my ass in these jeans?”  Magnus wiggled a little, only to accentuate his point and was rewarded with a glassy-eyed stare from his boyfriend before Alec managed to pull himself back together.

He shook himself a little and laughed, “I don’t need to come up with excuses for that.  Sometimes I think you work in my shop instead of your own considering how often you are over.”

Magnus stole a kiss as he moved past to the fridge, getting out the cookie dough he’d made earlier in the day.  “That’s only because you are sweeter than anything I have in my bakery, darling.”

Delighting in Alec’s blush, Magnus got them started, showing his boyfriend how to roll out the gingerbread and sugar cookies and then giving him the cutters to pick whatever shapes they liked.  A couple of handfuls of flour may have been thrown at one another, leaving them both dusted with a fine powder in their hair and faces.  They laughed and kissed and distracted one another over and over again, but eventually, the cookies went into the oven and they had a few minutes to themselves.

“I have several types of icing,” Magnus explained, turning to grab them from the shelf, as well as various sprinkles and edible glitter that he liked to put on most of the cookies he sold in his shop.  Two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him tight against a strong chest, and for a few minutes, the cookies were forgotten.  “Don’t distract me, darling,” Magnus murmured between kisses.  “If the cookies burn, it will ruin my reputation.”  

Alec, kissing down his neck, just chuckled.  “We’ll make more.”

Sound logic, Magnus decided and he threw himself into the kiss, arms wrapped around Alec and one leg hitched over his hip.  The scent of cookies and the sound of their breath filled the air and Magnus told himself he would be content to let their treats burn, but the moment the timer went off, he pulled away from his lover.  “Sorry, darling.  I’m a baker, not a burner.  Be patient.”

Kissing Alec was like breathing, he needed his boyfriend like he needed air and Magnus wondered how they both got so lucky as to fall in love with one of their best friends.  But as much as he wanted to do that forever and ever (and he would, he vowed to himself, thinking of the ring he had wrapped up and under the tree at home), he promised Alec cookies and that was exactly what he would get.

Many laughs were shared as they decorated the cookies.  Glittering snowflakes, festive trees, and tiny cookie Magnus’ filled the trays, much to Magnus’ amusement.  “Alexander, is there a reason you made all the gingerbread men look like me?”

Alec just smiled, the blush returning as he shrugged, “Because you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.  I couldn’t think of anything better.”

If there were tears in his eyes, then that was between him and Alec.  And the cookies.


	18. A Christmas Carol (pre-Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Alec spends a holiday night with his friend, a ghost no one else can see, who remembers Shadowhunter Christmases gone by. (Ghost Magnus, bittersweet)

After six years, Magnus and Alec had a sort of routine.  Now that Alec was well into his studies and training, he didn’t have as much time for his friend, but Magnus always stayed close.  Not like he had anything else to do.  Being dead limited a lot of his choices.

He watched as Alec trained, silently fretting that someone would hurt the child he had come to adore.  When Alec studied his runes at night, Magnus pointed out the ones he knew and together they worked their way through the entire book in the amount of time it took his classmates to do a couple chapters.  Alec would be a fantastic Shadowhunter someday.  Magnus wished that thought didn’t make him so unhappy.

But for tonight, it was quiet, and he and Alec sat in the library at the Institute.  Jace and Izzy were busy cooing over their new baby brother, which left Alec free to spend time with his friend that no one else could see.  “Have you ever read Dickens?” Magnus asked out of the blue, floating past the bookshelves that contained so few fictional works, much to his disappointment.

“The Tale of Two Cities guy?  You had me read that last year, remember?”  Magnus didn’t but Alec always seemed to remember little things from their unusual friendship.  “He wrote other things, right?”

Magnus chuckled, “Yes, he did.  Including a holiday story called A Christmas Carol.  It features ghosts, which obviously makes it the best Christmas story out there.”  Taking in the evergreen and holly that now decorated the mantle, he knew the holidays were getting closer.  It surprised him that this joyless Institute still celebrated in any way.  It seemed as if they would think such mundane things were beneath them.

“Ghosts like you?” Alec asked, perking up a bit.  “Do ghosts celebrate Christmas?”

Magnus shook his head, “I haven’t since I died.  And you are always gone for the holiday so even since we started spending time together, there hasn’t been a point.  But when I was alive, I would occasionally celebrate with my friends.  Back in the eighteen hundreds, the London Institute used to be decorated in the finest garlands and candles England had to offer.  A huge tree would fill the entry way, twinkling with hundreds of tiny candles and hand carved ornaments of runes that fit with the holiday.”

“Like which ones?”

Magnus laughed, “Why don’t you tell me?  You’re the one supposed to be studying.”

Waiting patiently while Alec thought it through, Magnus found the book he was looking for.  While he couldn’t pick it up, he would point it out to Alec later.  “Angelic power, friendship, love, prosperity and sharing?” Alec finally asked.

“And gift, though I always thought that one was more tongue-in-cheek than your kind are capable of.”  He pointed to the book, “This is A Christmas Carol.  You should read it darling.  Three ghosts - of Christmas past, present, and future - visit a man who has no holiday spirit.”

“So which one are you, Magnus?”

He shrugged, “Past, I guess.  Hard to be present or future when you are dead.  And I can tell you all about the holidays that have been celebrated here in the New York Institute as well.  The Whitelaws used their name as inspiration and everything was a blinding shade of white for the holiday.  It was  _awful_.  The glare alone could have made me go blind.  And I’m already dead.”

His unbeating heart warmed at the sight of Alec laughing, something he noticed happened less and less these days.  “So by that logic, we should have a lot of lights around.  It would be better if we did.  I like missions this time of year.  The city looks nicer.”  

Alec looked more solemn a moment later, staring at his hands, “You are the ghost of  _my_ Christmas present, Magnus.  And maybe my futures, as well?”  He looked up at Magnus, hazel eyes shining with hope and not just for more Christmases spent together.  It was something Magnus wouldn’t acknowledge, not when Alec was still so young.  The wishful fantasy of a child just coming to terms with what he wanted and fixating that feeling on someone unattainable.  Maybe if Magnus was still alive and Alec was older, maybe something could have happened.  

But that wasn’t the life they led.  

Still, he reached out, pushing all his energy into his hand so he could actually run it through the silky strands of Alec’s hair.  “For as long as you want me, Alexander, I will always be your ghost of Christmas present and future.”

“Forever, then,” Alec replied.   “I want you forever.”  

And for one shining moment, Magnus felt hope.


	19. Baby It's Cold Outside (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking out to meet each other in the first snow storm of the season wasn't necessarily their best idea, but at least Magnus dressed appropriately. Unlike some people. But Magnus is happy to remedy that problem.

Snow covered the ground of the palace and Magnus’ lip curled in distaste.  He’d never been a fan of the snow, having grown up in far warmer climates than Idris.  While it looked beautiful from inside his warm chambers, the warlock hated having to go out into it.  The snow hadn’t been expected for a few more days so Magnus silently cursed the fact that they’d agreed to meet down at the stables before conjuring himself a cloak and stepping out onto the grounds.  

Someday he hoped that they wouldn’t need to sneak around in order to spend time together but it was still a taboo for two men to be romantically involved, and when one happens to be the High Warlock of the kingdom and the other is the Crown Prince, well, too many eyebrows would be raised at that.  At least, that's what Alec told him, though Magnus knew the secrecy was wearing him down as well.  They were in love and wanted everyone to know it, yet they had to sneak out to the stable after the first snowstorm of the season in order to share even a kiss during the day.

Someday, Alec would be king and they could be together openly.  That thought alone kept Magnus calm when the stress of their situation threatened to overwhelm him.

Muttering a spell under his breath to hide his footprints, Magnus hurried to the stables.  It would be an odd place for him to be seen, though as the Court Warlock, he could go anywhere he liked without explanation.  But getting there undetected would be one less thing for him to worry about.

Stepping into the dimly lit but moderately warmer building, Magnus continued past all the royal horses until he reached a corral that hadn’t been in use for years.  It had become one of their most closely guarded secrets, a darkened room at the end of a seldom-visited building where they could be together, for a short time anyway.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, stepping into the room and pulling his lover close.  “Darling, you’re freezing.”

The prince’s teeth chattered as he leaned closer to his lover and he shook his head, “‘M not.  Just a little chilled.  I’ll be fine soon.  Gave my coat to Isabelle.  She was going to visit Simon and I didn’t want her to get cold.”

“So you thought you would freeze instead?  Darling, please take care of yourself.  I love you too much to see you sick.”  Magnus slipped his cloak off and wrapped it around Alec’s shoulders.  The prince instantly relaxed a little, the cover still warm from Magnus’ own body heat.  

He tried to take it off but Magnus held it tight.  “But now you will get cold,” Alec protested.

“No, because I am here with you and you will keep me warm.”  To make his point, Magnus pressed close to Alec and wrapped the cloak around them both.  “See, perfectly warm.”  

Their lips found one another and soon the rest of the world faded away.  There was no snow, no cold, no disapproving family or royal duties.  Just two men who loved each other more than either thought could be possible.  “Will you come to my chambers tonight?” Alec asked against his lips, backing Magnus into the wall so they could slot their bodies together as close as could be.  “I need you in my bed and in my arms.”

“Of course, my love.”  Magnus tilted his head back, letting Alec ravish his neck as much as he liked.  “I believe your wards need updating and it is always best if I do that at night when that power is the strongest.”  They both laughed at the little joke, the lies they came up with to spend time together.

As they crept back to the palace, keeping a respectable distance between them in case they were spotted, they stopped at the door that would lead to the wing that had the royal chambers.  Alec glanced around quickly and leaned in to give Magnus one last kiss.  “Here, take this,” he grinned, slipping the cloak from his shoulders.  

Magnus shook his head, “No, you keep it, darling.  I’ll get it from you tonight.”   The two shared a smile, Magnus’ cat eyes flashing as he looked on his lover.  “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, Magnus.  See you tonight.”   He slipped through the door and Magnus began to trudge back toward his own quarters in another part of the palace.  He shivered in his light clothing, but the sight of Alec in his cloak more than made up for it.  Thinking how Alec would look with nothing but the cloak on that evening, Magnus warmed considerably and grinned to himself the whole way back to his room.


	20. Getting Ready (Magnus-Clary brOTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary gets help from Magnus to get ready for her date with Jace.

When Clary asked for his help getting ready for her date with Jace, Magnus had no interest in saying no.  He loved his Biscuit and together, they could put together an outfit and an evening that would shock Jace to his very core.  Unfortunately, she’d been called to Idris with Alec to discuss the new runes she was coming up with, and it cut drastically into their preparation time.  

“Magnus?” she called, stepping into the loft.  As one of his favorite people, his wards let her come and go as she pleased.  Jace still had to ring to be let up, mostly because Magnus found it funny more than any actual reason.  

“In my workroom, Biscuit.  How was the meeting?  Clave as impossible as ever?”  Thankful that this was an internal Shadowhunters matter and one that didn’t require his attention, Magnus mostly hoped the meeting wouldn’t result in Alec being stuck at work cleaning up the Clave’s mess.

Clary appeared in the doorway and promptly threw herself down in the closest chair.  “I wanted to stab everyone there.  Except Alec.”  She’d come into her own since becoming part of the Shadow World and was now someone you didn’t want on your bad side.  Magnus couldn’t have been prouder if she was his own daughter.

Taking in the fact that she wore the shirt they’d decided on for her evening to the meeting in an effort to save time, he laughed, “Just don’t get blood on that shirt  You have a date tonight, remember?”

“I know but it’s black, it won’t show the stains,” she grinned.  “Thanks for enabling me.  So, what are you working on?”  

A small cauldron boiled in front of him.  “Oh, just something for a couple of the younger wolves.  They’ve been having pain with their shifts so this should help.  But, it just needs to simmer for a couple hours so I’m all yours.  Let’s go get you ready, shall we?”

In the bedroom he shared with Alec, Magnus sat Clary down at the vanity.  “Alright, first and foremost, what did you decide to wear with the skirt.  Please tell me you chose that pink skirt.  I know you said it’s not your color but it will go perfectly with that shirt and when you add in those boots of yours, Blondie won’t know what hit him.”

“Well, I didn’t like the skirt,” Clary started, causing Magnus to roll his eyes as he tilted her chin up to start working on her makeup.  “But, Izzy had some pants that were the exact same color and made my butt look great - her words, not mine - so I thought that could work?”  

“Pants are just as good,” Magnus nodded, now knowing what color scheme he was working with.  “I’m just relieved to see you pick a color that isn’t only a shade or two away from black.  It amazes me how quickly you accepted the Shadowhunter black leather fetish.  You used to wear so much more interesting clothing.  Don’t let them change you too much, alright Biscuit?  So, where are you taking our dear Jonathan tonight?  Hopefully something dreadfully mundane.”

Clary’s evil smile gave Magnus hope, “I’m taking him to see It’s a Wonderful Life.  Apparently, Shadowhunters don’t watch a lot of Christmas movies.  I think he’ll like it, don’t you?”

Laughing until tears came out of his eyes, Magnus nodded, “Promise me you will take a picture of his tear-stained face at the end of the movie.  I will make it my background for years to come.”

“It’s a deal.  You know, you and Alec could come too.  Let them both experience it for themselves.”

As tempting as it was, Magnus shook his head.  “I think I’d prefer to keep Alexander home tonight.   But I will watch it with him and send you a picture, okay?”

The two of them came to an agreement as Clary finished getting ready.  When Alec walked into the bedroom, he demanded,  “Fray!  Why is my boyfriend crying?”

“He’ll tell you later.  Is Jace here?”

“Yeah, he’s waiting for you in the living room.”

She kissed Magnus’ cheek and grinned at Alec before turning on her heal and leaving the room.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Biscuit?” Magnus called after her.

Clary’s laugh carried to them even as they heard Jace sputtering compliments about how beautiful she looked.  “Thanks, Dad,” she yelled back to Magnus before leaving for the movie.  

“Do I even want to know?” Alec asked.  

Patting him on the shoulder, Magnus smiled and shook his head.  “Probably better if you don’t, darling.  Come on.  Let’s go watch a movie.  I have the perfect one.”


	21. Christmas Morning (Malec + Madzie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes to his first Christmas with his family.

Groaning as he was pulled from a lovely dream about his beautiful Alexander, Magnus blinked his eyes open to be greeted with their darkened bedroom.  The sun had yet to rise so it was far too early to be up yet.  Rolling to wrap his arms around Alec and sleep for a few more hours before the world needed them again, Magnus found only an empty bed.  Could the Institute have really called Alec in this early?  And on Christmas?

If so, Magnus intended to go give them all a piece of his mind.  Alec had a family now and they were just as entitled to him on this holiday as the Institute was.  Maybe even more.

Just as he was steeling himself to get out of bed and make his way to the Institute, a new sound reached his ears and Magnus relaxed once more into the mattress.  With a soft smile, he pushed his tired body out of bed and threw a robe over his shoulders while tiptoeing down the hall to the living room.  Their daughter’s laughter must have woken him, he realized as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Madzie, we have to wait for Papa to get up before you open your presents.  And you know how Papa is without his sleep.”  Magnus covered his mouth to avoid laughing at the exaggerated nod Madzie gave to Alec’s words.  “Why don’t you help me make breakfast.  That will get him out of bed faster, don’t you think?”

Magnus watched as Madzie didn’t even respond, simply jumped up and ran for the kitchen, Alec close behind.  His beautiful warlock daughter, and the Shadowhunter who changed his life.  He knew the rest of the family would be coming over for dinner later but right now, it was just the three of them.  

Tired of observing but not interacting, Magnus followed them to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist from behind and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before they even had a chance to get everything out of the fridge.  “That isn’t necessary.  Papa is up,” he grinned as Madzie spun around to look at him.

“Papa!  Now we can open presents!”  She took off for the tree, leaving her exasperated parents behind.  

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus smiled, kissing Alec softly.  “Merry Christmas.”

Alec smiled against his lips.  “Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

As he leaned in for another kiss, the two were interrupted by their daughter tugging on their hands, attempting to drag the both of them to the tree.  “Daddy!  Papa!  Come on!  You can kiss later.”

The two men chuckled and allowed Madzie to pull them along, never letting go of one another’s hands.  Finally settled, Magnus let Alec lean back against them as they watched their little girl unwrap a massive pile of presents. (Magnus would deny there being anything wrong with that.  It was Madzie’s first Christmas with them and he wanted it to be special.)  The biggest hit, a giant plush shark was met with enthusiastic squealing.  “It has gills like me!  Daddy, look!  Are shark’s gills as cool as mine?”

Alec smiled, wrapping her up in a hug and pressing a kiss to Madzie’s forehead.  “Your gills are the coolest, Madz.  But the shark’s are a close second.”  

By the time they were done, the living room was strewn with ribbons and paper everywhere, boxes toppled over, more toys and clothes than they knew what to do with, and a small warlock sound asleep in the middle of the destruction.

“We did alright, don’t you think, Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking at their daughter asleep, her stuffed shark serving as a pillow.

Alec laughed and held Magnus closer, “Alright?  How many outfits did you get for her?  She’s just one little girl, she doesn’t need that many clothes.”

“As if you were any better.  Did you buy the whole toy store while you were there?”

“It was different,” Alec mumbled.  “I didn’t have toys growing up.  I wanted her to have a good Christmas.”

Looking back at their daughter, there was no doubt Madzie had the best Christmas of her life.  “I think we succeeded darling.”  Magnus leaned in to kiss him softly, though it deepened almost the moment their lips met.  

“Stop kissin’.  T’s gross,” Madzie mumbled from her sleeping spot and the two men laughed as her eyes drifted closed once more.    
With Alec and Madzie in his life now, Magnus couldn’t remember a more perfect holiday.


	22. Try It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt from @zazalaphouph: A detailed scene where Magnus and Alec go clothes shopping and they have a tender moment in the dressing room? Where they share some personal details about each other in a very open and honest convo?
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com/post/170920614805/try-it-on-malec-ficlet).

“We’ll take turns,” Magnus smiled.  “You try on one, and then I will.  We’re the only ones in the store except for the girl in the front, and she won’t be watching.  She knows me so you don’t have to worry.”  Already he could see that crease between Alec’s brows and wanted nothing more than to smooth it.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want.  I thought it would be fun but not if you are miserable.”

“No, I want to,” Alec smiled, though it wasn’t as reassuring as he probably meant for it to be.  “I like doing things with you.  Particularly when we are far enough away that Jace won’t come barging in with some emergency ten minutes from now.  It was why they found themselves outside a small boutique in Los Angeles.  It was one of his favorite stores, a place that could be depended upon to have the very best quality and employees that knew when to back off and just let you do your thing.  Everyone there knew Magnus by now and smiled at him but let him browse on his own.

Cupping Alec’s cheek, Magnus gave him a quick kiss, “If you change your mind, we can go get some lunch and head home.  Though, we should do that anyway.  It would be a shame to miss out on some of this sun.”

“It’s far too warm for February,” Alec sighed, looking outside where the sun shone down.  “It doesn’t feel right.”

“Spoken like a true New Yorker, my love.  Now, who goes first?”

Alec took the first shirt from the pile Magnus picked out for him and stepped into the dressing room, walking out a minute later.  Like so many of his other shirts, it was dark but more fitted than usual.  A slight taper accentuated his strong shoulders and slim waist.  “Okay, that one is coming home with us.”  Magnus wouldn’t allow arguments on that, and thankfully Alec just nodded and returned to the dressing room to change.

When it was Magnus’ turn, he stepped out with a pirouette, standing in front of Alec with a smirk on his face.  “I don’t think I like this one,” he sighed, pulling at the sleeves and smoothing out the front.  “Even with magic, I don’t think this will work for me.”

“You look great in everything, though,” Alec blurted out, blushing lightly at his comment but not pulling his eyes away from Magnus’.  “I mean, you’re beautiful no matter what you wear.”

“You, my darling, are the sweetest.”  Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec, soft and slow, with all the love in his heart.  

They continued like this for some time, Alec’s shirts slowly evolving from the things he was most comfortable with to new and different colors, styles, and prints.  Magnus was feeling good, enjoying seeing Alec try new things when he heard Alec call from the dressing room.  “I’m not going out there like this.”

Still, no one else was in the store beside the two of them and the clerk, and considering the various states of undress Magnus saw Alec in on a daily basis, he didn’t understand the problem.  “Why not, Alexander?  I’m sure you look gorgeous.”

Magnus heard some mumbled reply but couldn’t make out any words.  “Alright, darling, I’m coming in there, okay?”

Alec leaned against the back wall of the dressing room, on but unbuttoned.  “Alexander, what’s wrong?”  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the shirt that was black, except for some small, hot pink metallic embellishments.  Otherwise, it was Alec’s style and cut.  It would look amazing on him.  

“Do you love me?” Alec asked out of the blue, hazel eyes meeting Magnus’, pleading silently for the answer.  

Not knowing what brought this on, Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands and made sure his young lover was looking right at him.  HIs heart broke that Alec was even considering he didn’t.  “I love you with all my heart, Alexander.  I don’t have words for how much I love you.”

Alec relaxed a little then glanced down at the shirt.  “So you don’t want me to change?  You don’t need me to be something else?  You aren’t constantly hoping that I will wake up and be the type of guy who wants to go to parties and wear fun clothes and drink all night?”

“No!  No, not at all, Alec and I am so sorry if I made you feel that way.  I just thought it would be fun to try on different things.  I wasn’t implying that you aren’t enough.  You are everything to me, do you understand that?  If you wear nothing but black t-shirts, jeans, and leather jackets so long as you live, then I will probably declare them to be my favorite articles of clothing forever.”  Alec smiled and Magnus felt the tension leach out of him.  Strong arms pulled him into a hug, Alec kissing his neck as he tucked his face against Magnus’ skin.  

“So if you are picking out clothes for me to try on, just for fun, can I do the same for you?”  Magnus heard the laughter in the Shadowhunter’s voice and would do anything to make sure he kept feeling that happy.  

“Of course, darling.”

Which was how Izzy ended up getting a photo of the two of them, Alec in a hot pink t-shirt with a sequined cat on it with his arm around Magnus, wearing nothing but black (and totally rocking the look).

The leather jacket came home with Magnus.

The pink shirt did  _not_  come home with Alec.


	23. Lips (Malec)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus thinks about his favorite parts of Alec. Yes, the whole is magnificent, but some parts really stand out.
> 
> Smut
> 
> Happy Lips Appreciation Day! (Yes, it's a thing)

Magnus loved every part of Alec.  His strong hands, slightly calloused from years of wielding a bow.  His warm eyes, shining even brighter whenever they fell under Magnus’ gaze.  His arms, wrapped tight around Magnus’ body as they embraced in passion or comfort.  His sharp tongue, always ready for a quick quip but oh-so-talented in other ways as well. That hair that never seemed to be under control and yet was so perfectly Alec that Magnus couldn’t find it in his heart to complain.

But of all the parts that composed the sum that was Alexander Lightwood, Magnus would be hard-pressed to find a part he liked more than his lips.  So pink and full, demanding to be kissed, an order Magnus happily obeys whenever he gets a chance. Slightly chapped from all the time spent outside, from worrying them with his teeth, or licking them whenever he looks at his boyfriend.  (Magnus tries to pretend he doesn’t notice what he does to Alec, but he is only human after all and when someone is looking at you like that, it is a natural boost to the ego.)

Magnus would kiss those supple lips until they were swollen and moist, shiny with the remnants of his own lip gloss.  He would run his finger along them gently as Alec slept, feeling the warm puff of breath over his own skin, reminding him of the life that still flowed through his lover’s body.  He would bite them in the heat of passion, drawing moans of pleasure from a Shadowhunter who had denied himself so much for so long.

Magnus didn’t think he could love those lips more, until one day, after a trying client, a fight with Raphael, and more Clave paperwork that he wanted to deal with, Magnus found a new appreciation for those lips.  Alec, taking one look at Magnus’ drawn and tired face, dropped to his knees without a word. A silent question, a quick nod, and Alec freed Magnus from his trousers. 

Lust pulsing through his veins, Magnus hardened almost instantly, his body surely ready to give itself over to what Alec was offering to him.  The first tentative touch of those beloved lips to his tip and he moaned wantonly already. Head falling back, Magnus ran a hand through Alec’s hair, silky strands slipping through his fingers as his lover opened his mouth to let Magnus slide in.  

So hot, so wet, the gentle humming from Alec’s throat sending bursts of pleasure up Magnus’ spine as he struggled to stay upright.  

When Alec swallowed around him, Magnus thought he was gone, wanting to close his eyes against the overwhelming sensations of his lover’s mouth.  But to do so would deny him one of the greatest pleasures in life; Alexander Lightwood, those perfect lips wrapped around Magnus’ cock. The way they tightened just right, pulling him ever farther in.  The way the corners quirked even while bringing Magnus to completion. The way Magnus’ release dripped indecently over the plump, pink flesh.

And the satisfied smirk that pulled at those perfect lips when he knew he’d done well?  That might have been Magnus’ favorite think of all.


	24. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [kimmyhunter](https://kimmyhunter.tumblr.com/) who prompted: I think it would be kinda cool to see episode speculation kinda fic like what if family dinner was actually family dinner with Malec and Izzy, Jace, little Max and Maryse.

“We can still say no,” Alec offered for the fourth time that hour.  Even as he had three pots on the stove and the main dish in the oven, he still worried that Magnus resented him asking this of him.  “I know having all my family show up in your home is asking a lot.  If you don’t want this, that’s okay.  We can meet for dinner somewhere or just ask them to do it some other time.”

Magnus stood to the side, watching Alec fret over the food and the fact that his family was on the way to their home.  “Darling, take a deep breath,” he advised, setting down his mug and moving to stand next to his lover.  “First, I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t want to do it.  I want to get to know them and more importantly, I want them to get to know us, together.”

Aled wanted that as well.  It was his motivation for suggesting this in the first place.  But hearing that it was what Magnus wanted to lift some of the weight from his shoulders.

Magnus continued, “And more importantly, this is your home as well.  Maybe not officially but I hope it will be someday.  I want you to feel comfortable enough to have your family over.  I know how much your family means to you and I will never get in the way of that.”

His home.  The Institute was the place where he lived but it never really felt like home.  Most of a barracks or a dormitory, no matter how nicely appointed the rooms might be.  Their family home in Idris was closer, but even then, Alec could barely remember living there, having been so young when his parents were transferred to New York for their exile.

With a soft smile, Alec leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.  “Okay.  They should be here soon.”  Alec could only hope this night went perfectly.  He needed it to go perfectly, though, with all of the Lightwoods in the same room, he had a terrible feeling about this.

“They’re here,” Magnus announced a few minutes later and while Alec couldn’t hear anything, he supposed it was Magnus’ wards that alerted him to their presence.  Sure enough, a few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.  “Relax, Alexander. Everything is going to be just fine.”

Alec turned off the stove and then followed his lover to the door, where Magnus had already escorted his family inside.  What was once a nice quiet evening with only the two of them, now bustled with activity as coats were shrugged off, hugs exchanged and everyone commented on how delightful the food smelled.  

Even though they were his family, Alec stood back, watching as Magnus welcomed them as if they were old friends and not the strangers (or even enemies) they’d been just a few months prior.  The shock of the night came right there in the entry when Maryse embraced Magnus, giving him a hug and thanking him for hosting this.  Alec could see the tension in Magnus’ spine at the gesture and when they broke apart, both Maryse and Magnus exchanged tense smiles before Maryse handed him a bottle of wine and let herself further into the loft.

“That was weird,” Alec muttered to him as his siblings followed her into the living room which had been redecorated to seat them all at a large dining table.  “You okay?”

“Can’t say I ever expected to receive a hug from Maryse Lightwood that didn’t end with a knife in my back, but yes, I’m fine.”  For so long, Magnus knew both Maryse and Robert hated him.  Their time in the Circle and his efforts to stop them put them at odds to the point he didn’t know if the relationship could ever be cordial, let alone friendly.  But if Maryse was willing to make an effort, then so was Magnus.  

Alec was worth that much.  And so so much more.

Leaving Alec to get his family settled at the table, Magnus got the food.  After the horrors he’d heard about Izzy’s cooking, Magnus didn’t know what to expect the first time Alec cooked for him. It turned out, he was a terrific chef and while they liked to go out to restaurants all over the city and the world, many nights found the two of them at home, Alec making them dinner.  It was domesticity Magnus never had before and he found himself craving it more often than not.  

“This smells delicious,” Maryse exclaimed, dishing up the plates for everyone at the table.  Alec was trying to shoo her away so he could do it but she was having none of that.  “Oh sit down and relax.  You two did all the cooking.  This is the least I can do.”

The two shared a quick shrug and took their seats, Magnus sitting next to Alec and taking his hand under the table, trying to stop his lover from fidgeting too much.

 _It’s going to be fine_ , he said with a silent look.

 _I know.  I’m still nervous_ , Alec replied.  

But to everyone’s surprise, there was no malice in Maryse’s invitation.  She was pleasant and sociable and didn’t even criticize Max when he pulled out a book at the table and proceeded to ignore them all.  The most surprising thing of all was how kind she was to Magnus.  “You have such a lovely home.  I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to appreciate it as much the last time I was here.”  

Everyone tensed at the mention of the rune party gone very wrong, but she simply shook her head and laughed, “And no one has tried to kill me tonight, so we’re already doing better than last time.”

“Maryse, I am still so sorry about that,” Jace started but Maryse held up her hand with a soft smile.  

“I forgave you the moment it happened, Jace.  You couldn’t control what was going on that night.  None of us could.  And it would have been so much worse if Magnus wasn’t there, so thank you, Magnus.  For tonight, for hosting the rune party, and for…everything else.”

This time it was Magnus’ turn to be nervous.  He glanced at Alec who smiled and nodded, tightening his grip on Magnus’ now trembling hand.  “You are most welcome, Maryse.  I will say, though, that for your son, there isn’t much I wouldn’t do.”

“He is lucky to have you,” she said without a trace of bitterness or sarcasm.  “I only hope the rest of my children are fortunate enough to find someone who loves them that much as well.”

For both Alec and Magnus, the rest of the night flew past in a blur.  Maryse’s words hung in their minds and by the time they said goodnight to everyone, it was all either could think about.  

“You’re lucky to have me?” Magnus asked the moment the door closed.  

“She hopes my siblings are fortunate enough to find someone like you?”

“What are you saying, darling?  I’m charming.”

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus close, resting their foreheads together.  “I know you are, Magnus.  You charmed Maryse Lightwood.  There is nothing you can’t do.”

Considering the way Magnus felt, having gotten the approval and affection of his boyfriend’s mother, Magnus was inclined to agree.


	25. Returns Guaranteed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things don't go according to plan, Alec ends up back at the jeweler, returning the ring he'd used to propose to Magnus.

Alec looked at the ring in his hand and sighed.  He and Izzy spent hours looking for the perfect ring to ask Magnus to marry him, one that conveyed the love and affection he felt for the man as well as his desire to spend their lives together as husbands.  The ring, while not perfect, was close to what Alec wanted and he thought that would be enough. 

He was wrong.  

Because for all his planning, all the thought that went into it, it was all for naught.  

Now he stood in front of the same jewelry store where he’d bought the ring, ready to return it.  He didn’t need it any longer and looking at it just brought memories of his failed plans to mind. 

With a deep breath, Alec stepped inside, saddened to see the man working was the very one who helped him buy this one in the first place.  “My dear young man,” the elderly gentleman smiled, obviously recognizing Alec from before. “I didn’t expect to see you back so soon. Already shopping for your wedding rings?  Always good to get a head start on that.” 

Alec shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down, shaking his head, “No, I’m afraid not.  I’m actually returning the ring I purchased last week. You did say there was a full refund policy, right?”

Hearing the soft gasp, Alec looked up at the jeweler.  “Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, young man. I thought you and your beau would live a long and happy life together.  I’ve seen many people come through shopping for engagement rings and I can almost always tell which ones will make it and which ones won’t.  I had you pegged as the eternal love types for sure.”

“Yeah, but...”  

Alec shifted awkwardly on his feet, wanting to explain but the man continued.  “Just remind yourself that it is his loss. You, son, are a catch and any man would be lucky to have you.  If he couldn’t see how good he had it, then he was not good enough for you.”

Chuckling Alec shook his head, “No, it’s me that isn’t good enough for him.  I mean Magnus is perfect. I...I love him so much.”

“And you probably always will.  But the pain will fade in time. Now, let’s get that return taken care of so it is one less thing you have to worry about.  I am so sorry you are going through this. No one should have to face rejection, but at least you have that lovely sister of yours to support you.  I wouldn’t be surprised if she had some choice words for that man.”

“Oh, Izzy had a lot of words for him,” Alec smiled.  “She’s amazing. I’m lucky to have her.”

“Focus on that, then.  Focus on the people in your life who will always be there for you and they’ll get you through this.  Heartbreak is awful but it just means there is something better out there for you.”

With a shake of his head, Alec sighed, “There is nothing better for me than Magnus.”

“You think that now,” the man said, nodding sagely.  “But that will change with time.”

“No, I don’t think it will.”

As the jeweler ran up the return, the bell to the shop rang and Alec smiled at the new arrival.  “Sorry, I’m late darling. Last minute client. I hope you didn’t start without me.” He gave Alec a quick kiss and smiled over at the jeweler.  “I’m so sorry. I’m Magnus, Alec’s fiance.”

The man looked between them, obviously perplexed.  “Okay, I’m very confused now.”

Alec smiled, holding up his hand, showing off the ring that sat there on his ring finger.  “Simple. He asked me first.”

 


	26. My Privilege

Magnus could hardly keep his eyes open.  Limbs aching and eyelids heavy, all he wanted was to curl up in bed for a week and ignore the world.  Client after client coming in, demanding whatever their hearts desired. They paid him, of course, but money couldn't ease the bone-deep exhaustion that kept him from even getting up off the couch.  

It was as good a place as any to sleep, he reasoned, head falling back against the cushions.  

He'd been trying to wait up for Alec but it seemed his body had other ideas.  Which was fine. Once Alec returned home, they'd go to bed and he'd make his lover stay there with him for a couple days.  Yes, it was a good plan.

Startling awake only a moment later when the couch dipped next to him, he smiled sleepily at Alec.  "When did you get here? Didn't you know it's not nice to use stealth runes on poor, unsuspecting boyfriends?"

"I didn't, Magnus.  You were sound asleep, making - what did you call them - adorable little snores."

Magnus didn't even have the energy to be properly indignant, scoffing inelegantly and falling against Alec, who was far more comfortable than his expensive couch could ever be.  

"You should go to bed.  How much magic did you use?"

"Enough," Magnus tried to shrug.  Everyone left satisfied with what they came for, so it was fine.  "And I'll go to bed when you do. Don't mind me."

He expected Alec to put up a fight, to insist that he go to bed when his body was obviously demanding it.  Instead, Alec quickly maneuvered them so he was stretched out on the couch and Magnus was resting with his head on Alec's chest.  "There, now, you sleep while I read a couple reports and then we can go to bed, okay?"

Nodding, Magnus fell asleep before Alec even opened the first report on his phone. 

* * *

Alec looked down at his boyfriend, amazed by how larger than life Magnus appeared when awake but how much smaller he was when he drifted to sleep.  Alec loved every part of him, but the fact that he was one of the few people who had the privilege of seeing Magnus this way was not lost on him. He was a lucky man and he swore to never take it for granted.  

On his third report of the night, Alec startled when a portal opened in the middle of the living room.  The wards kept out anyone but the choice few Magnus trusted implicitly, so Alec knew this wasn't a threat, just a surprise.  Still, he hadn't expected it to be Cat that stepped out. She opened her mouth, probably to call for Magnus, but snapped it shut when she saw them lying there.  

"He's stubborn," Alec said by way of an answer to the unspoken question that hung in the air.  "But, would you mind getting me a blanket? I don't want to move him if I don't have to."

Cat smiled and grabbed one from the bedroom, draping it lightly over her sleeping friend and his boyfriend.  "I'm just grabbing a couple things from the apothecary. Tell him to send me my bill tomorrow."

Alec and Cat both knew Magnus would do no such thing, but it was sweet of her to offer.  "Thanks, Catarina," Alec smiled, the smile growing softer and Magnus snuffled in his sleep as he attempted to move closer.  

"No, thank you, Alec.  It's about time someone loved him the way he deserved.  Take care of him, okay?"

"Of course," he said softly.  "You don’t need to thank me, Cat.  It's my privilege." They shared one more smile before she portalled out, leaving the two of them alone again.

Alec set his phone aside.  The reports could wait until morning.  He tucked the blanket around them both and, after kissing the top of Magnus' head, followed him into slumber.  

 


	27. Father from Hell.  Literally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wishes to have a little chat with his son's new beau. It doesn't go exactly the way Alec expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because if given the choice to focus on the angsty possibilities or the cracky possibilities, I will choose cracky every time.
> 
> Thanks to [shadowhuntersloverforever](https://shadowhuntersloverforever.tumblr.com/) for giving this a quick once over to make sure it made sense.

The first thing Alec noticed upon waking up was the dust.  It clung to his clothes, coated his mouth, made his eyes itch and water.  Combined with the dim light of the room, Alec couldn't see much of his surroundings.  All he knew was that this wasn't the loft or the Institute and he certainly wouldn't have fallen asleep anywhere else.  

Something was wrong.

"Oh good, you're awake."  The deep voice, tinged with an accent Alec struggled to place, caught him off guard.  After a few minutes of furious blinking, Alec could finally make out the room. Candles dripped wax onto the floor, and a table set in front of him was filled with some of his favorite foods.  If not for the grime that made him feel dirty just being there, it would have been a fairly romantic atmosphere.

"I'm sorry for the theatrics.  My son has always been a little protective of his personal life and this was the only way I could meet the man who stole his heart."  A figure moved through the shadows and despite the sinking feeling in his stomach that he knew exactly who that shadow was, Alec couldn't help but be intrigued.  

Sure, the man was about as evil as they came.  And sure, he would probably kill Alec as soon as he was done, which would send Magnus on some suicide mission against his own father.  But how often do you get the chance to meet hellish royalty? Particularly one that could almost be considered your father-in-law at this point?

Clearing his throat so his voice didn't wabble with the fear coursing through his veins, Alec said, "Asmodeus, I know that is you.  Just come out and fight me already." Why draw this out any longer than they had to?

"Fight you?  My dear boy, I have no intention of doing that.  I just want to meet the man my son loves and Magnus isn't going to introduce us.  He is still holding a grudge. You make one little mistake and they hold it against you for centuries.  Children, am I right?"

Alec, needless to say, was confused.  This was not how he expected his first interaction with the Prince of Hell to go.  "You want to meet me?" he asked, incredulously because this couldn't possibly be real, right?  "And you're going to kill me afterward, right?"

"Of course not.  That would destroy my son and then he would come down here to fight me and I have no time for a family feud right now.  Lilith is still pouting over the loss you two handed her. Well done, by the way. I didn't think a mortal could do it, and yet you did.  Also with Azazel. It might two hundred years before I see him again, which only serves my interests the more. I seem to remember you have siblings, right?  Then you understand what I am talking about."

No, if he was being honest.  Alec had no idea what Asmodeus was talking about.  "Can you just tell me why I'm here?" he asked, not sure if it was the situation that was making his head spin or whatever it was the Greater Demon used to knock him out.

"You are dating my son.  My son is important to me.  You are important to him. Therefore, I want to meet you.  If you are going to do something to hurt Magnus, I want you to know that anything you do to him, I can do far worse.  And will." Alec's brow furrowed because it almost sounded like Asmodeus...cared?

"I would never do anything to hurt Magnus.  He's the most important thing in the world to me.  You aren’t going to scare me off from him. I’d rather die than leave Magnus."  Which was the truth because Magnus was everything to him, along with his siblings and their friends.  But he still didn't understand why Asmodeus was concerning himself with this. If he understood Magnus correct, Magnus was his only living child, the demon having killed the rest of them in the past.  

While Asmodeus had to be aware of Alec's inner conflict, he snapped his fingers - strangely reminiscent of Magnus' own magic - and filled Alec's plate with an assortment of food.  "My son should be here soon. I'm sure he has received the invitation by now."

The last thing Alec wanted was for Magnus to come to Edom.  He hated his father and this had to be his worst nightmare come to life.  "If you are going to kill me, could you do it now? I don't want Magnus to see me suffer."  

"Kill you?  Haven’t we already discussed this?  I’m not going to kill you. Now that you’ve passed, we're just going to have a family dinner. Magnus is so reluctant to come visit, sometimes I need to use more extreme measures to get him to come by."

As if on cue, a portal opened and Magnus stood there, looking furious, regal and powerful.  He looked like he belonged here like he could easily rule Edom with his father, should he choose.  In his hand was one of Alec’s arrows, snapped in half and painted with what looked like blood. "This wasn’t funny,” he said, waving the arrow at his father.  “What makes you think this is in any way appropriate?”

Asmodeus laughed, “It’s just a little of his blood.  He won’t even notice it’s gone. Plus, it got you here, right?  So it served its purpose.”

“Send Alec back, now.  You can’t do this again.  Not to him." Alec gave him a small smile, trying to convey that he was okay, that he hadn't been hurt.  Magnus nodded back at him but kept his attention almost fully on his father. "I'm here. You can do what you want with me.  Just don't this. I’ll stay here if it means Alec gets to go home whole."

"No!"  Alec couldn't let Magnus sacrifice himself for him.  It wasn't fair. Magnus did everything and this was one thing Alec could do in return.  "Magnus, go home. It's okay, I promise. Just stay safe, okay?"

Of course, his stubborn boyfriend didn't listen, only crossed the room to sit down next to him.  "I'm not leaving you, Alexander." His eyes were set and Alec knew he would never be able to convince Magnus otherwise.  

"Good, now that we have that settled, let's eat."  Asmodeus continued his frankly creepy role as the perfect host and Alec continued to be confused.  

Magnus, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes.  "Father, you need to stop. Obviously, Alec isn't running away.  He passed your test, so can we go home now?"

Test?

Alec looked at the two men, doing his best to ignore the similarities between Magnus and his father while trying to decipher what they were both talking about.  Magnus took pity on him and gave him a small smile. "This is Asmodeus' attempt at being a father. He kidnaps anyone I get serious about. Every other person has run away.  Why do you think I tend to avoid relationships. It's hard dealing with the fact that fear of my father tends to win out over their love for me every time. He steals their memories of me to help power Edom and sends them on their way."

"I'm only looking out for you.  You deserve to know what you are getting into."  Asmodeus poured wine for them both and Alec gave up trying to understand.  "And you finally found one that is actually worth keeping. Only took you, what, eight hundred years?"

"Dad."  The sigh from Magnus to his father was one of a put-upon son.  “Are you ever going to stop this? It’s getting old.”

Asmodeus pretended to consider that (or maybe he actually was considering it, at this point, Alec was so confused, he didn’t understand what was happening).  “Actually, I think I am going to stop. Your Alexander is obviously worthy of you so I don’t see why I would need to do this again. On two conditions.”

“Name them!” Alec demanded at the same time Magnus shook his head saying, “No!”

“You two are adorable together, I’ll give you that.  You picked a good one, Son.” Ignoring Magnus’ demand that he not continue, Asmodeus said, “Condition one, you come visit at least once every twenty years.  You know I can’t go topside, so you have to come spend time here. Edom is your home, even if you don’t want to believe that.”

“And...?”  Magnus raised a brow, waiting for his father to finish.  Alec’s own curiosity was getting to him, so he was anxious for Asmodeus to name the second condition also.

“And condition two, Alec becomes immortal.  I can make it happen or you two figure it out on your own.  I’ll give you ten years to decide and complete the change. If you do that, then I will never kidnap either of you again.”

Alec’s thoughts screeched to a halt at the word immortal.  He’d been thinking about it, sure. But he didn’t think there was a way.  If Asmodeus was offering... If it meant keeping Magnus safe for eternity...

“Are there any strings attached?” Alec asked.  “Are you going to kill me sometime in the future, when we are settled and happy?”

“Alexander, no!” Alec ignored his boyfriend’s concern, his attention fully on the Greater Demon.

Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes, “No, how many times do I have to tell you.  I’m not going to kill you. This is a gift for my son. He deserves happiness in his life and this will make him happy.  I might be a demon but I do love my son.”

“You have a deal.”  No strings attached, getting to be with Magnus forever and keep him safe.  He hardly had to think about it at all. Magnus was glaring at him and Alec knew they’d have several long conversations about this in their near future but he had decided.  “Magnus, I want this. You can yell at me later, okay?”

“Excellent,” Asmodeus grinned.  “Now, eat before your food gets cold.”

They then spent the most surreal evening Alec could remember, having a casual family dinner with a Greater Demon.  The fact that this family dinner was far more pleasant than ones he had with his own family growing up. And when they went to leave, Asmodeus gave them each the most awkward hug Alec ever received.  “Call me when you are ready and I’ll do the ceremony for you. Or if you want to do it on your own, that’s fine too. I’d like to be there though. Not every day your son finds the man he wants to spend the rest of eternity with.”

“ _Dad_.”  

“Fine.  Just tell me when it’s done so I know you are both okay.  And I’ll see you in a couple decades, alright?”

Alec laughed and shook his head.  He’d always known his life was a little strange but this was something else entirely.  “Thank you for dinner and I guess we’ll see you soon?”

“Of course!  And next time I’ll tell you all about Magnus when he was a baby.  You wouldn’t believe the trouble he got up to.”

“Oh, I think I would.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm, “We are leaving now.  I don’t want you two bonding. This is weird enough as it is.  You can’t get along better with my father than I do with your parents.  It isn’t right.”

Asmodeus’ laugh followed them all the way back to the loft and Alec was still chuckling when they stepped back into their home.  “He was...not what I was expecting.”

“Yeah,” Magnus sighed, pouring himself a drink.  “He’s not bad, I guess. For an overbearing father, who kidnaps my boyfriend to have a family dinner.”

“He loves you. Because of that, I can sort of overlook everything else. Though...”  Alec trailed off as a thought hit him. “How do you think I tell the Clave that, um, the Prince of Hell has given his blessing to my relationship?  That seems like something they might not like.”

“You don’t, darling.  Trust me, you don’t. Some things are better left unsaid.”


	28. vodka is always a terrible decision (except when it's not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of staying home and feeling sorry for himself, Alec goes out drinking with Jace. 
> 
> Did you know his boyfriend was beautiful? Did you? Well, Alec will be sure to remind you again and again and again.

The last time Jace had a good idea, Alec was pretty sure they weren't old enough to drink yet.  The moment they were both twenty-one, all capacity for making good decisions seemed to go out the window.  After that, Alec spent as much time keeping his siblings safe from the horrors of drunkenness as he did protecting them from demons. 

Most of the time (alright, all of the time) Alec was the sober one, the one ready to keep them from doing something idiotic that their self-embalmed brains told them would be a fantastic way to spend an evening.  Whether it was Izzy determined to make them dinner, or Jace hitting on a werewolf who was very much not interested, Alec viewed it as his job as big brother to keep them from hurting themselves with bad decisions. 

And then he met Magnus, who was as far from a bad decision as Alec could imagine.  But he also showed Alec that having a drink or two wasn't the end of the world and could actually be fun.  Sitting on the balcony with a glass of wine and the love of his life quickly became Alec's favorite way to spend an evening.  

That wasn't always possible, however, and when a young warlock called Magnus in a panic over a spell gone wrong, his boyfriend gave him an apologetic smile and disappeared into the night, leaving Alec with nothing to do but feel sorry for himself that he couldn't have a quiet evening with his boyfriend.  

Hope bloomed in his chest when his phone rang, maybe Magnus got done earlier than expected and their night wouldn't be ruined after all.  Instead, he saw Jace's name on the screen and sighed as he answered. "What happened this time?" he asked instead of greeting Jace properly.

"I'm hurt that you think I would only call when there was something wrong."  The laughing way Jace said that irked Alec to no end and he was about to hang up when Jace continued.  "I thought something was wrong with you. Your sighed of the bond is full of annoyance and self-pity. I haven't felt it that strong since Clary arrived in our lives."

They'd both been working on keeping the bond open more, which was a challenge sometimes and a blessing others.  Time would tell which of those descriptions fit this evening.

"It's nothing.  Magnus got called out with a client and I am sitting here by myself.  We have a routine, you know, and I hate when the routine is disrupted."

"You?  Never," Jace laughed and Alec was going to hang up on him again.  "Well, Simon and the girls went out so I have nothing else to do. Meet me at the Hunter's moon in thirty minutes?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Glad to hear I'm your last choice.  But sure. I can't just sit here and mope all night. Besides, it would be fun to win a game of pool for once."

"That's the spirit!  See you then." Jace disconnected and Alec slipped his phone into his pocket.  Since this was just Jace, there was no reason to dress up so Alec left immediately.  Normally he hated going out without Magnus but he owed Jace at least one night for the two of them, and tonight was the best choice he'd had in awhile.

Which was how he found himself in this situation now, his parabatai's arm around him, helping him walk down the street when Alec's own legs refuse to hold him up.  "I'm not drunk," he insisted, focusing far too hard on those words for them to be natural. "I only had one...five shots."

"You and vodka don't mix, do you?" Jace asked, laughing.  He'd had just as much to drink as Alec had but somehow he was annoyingly sober by comparison.  "I thought after so long living in the loft, you would have developed a bit of a tolerance."

The loft was a foreign concept and Alec turned his head to look at Jace, though it wasn't nearly as gracefully as he meant for it to be, his head rolling to the side with no control at all.  "I don't know what you are talking about. You are the drunk one. We aren't even going to the Institute. Where are you taking me? You're not taking me to find girls, are you?" Alec's eyes darted around before falling back on his brother.  He hissed, "I don't even like girls, Jace. But you can't tell anyone because it's a secret. Definitely, don't tell Jace. He would be so surprised."

"I really doubt he would be.  Let's just say that isn't much of a secret anymore, Alec."

Alec gasped, "Everyone knows?  No one is supposed to know! Who told them?"  He would fight them. He'd fight anyone. 

"No one is fighting anyone," Jace laughed.  "You can't even stand up straight. How do you think you are going to fight?"

"I can't do anything straight, Jace.  That's not the point. Or it is the point?  What were we talking about again?"

Jace didn't answer and Alec huffed his annoyance.  Sometimes he couldn't get Jace to shut up and other times, all he wanted was a confirmation of what they had been discussing thirty seconds before.  It wasn't that difficult. 

They reached a building in Brooklyn of all places and Alec looked up at it, brow furrowed in concentration.  If he really tried, he could see it was only one building and not the three it seemed like at first. "I know this place.  We've been here before."

"No shit, Sherlock," Jace laughed.  "Come on, in you go. I'm sure Magnus is worried sick about you.  I'm already looking forward to the lecture about not taking proper care of me."

Jace helped him into the elevator and let Alec sit for the ride to the top floor.  Alec's legs were straight out in front of him, his head tipped to the side, eyes half closed.  "You take okay care of me. I'm not dead yet, so I think you can take some credit for that. Give yourself, like, twelve percent of the credit."

The elevator dinged and Jace hauled him to his feet once more.  "I can't believe it took you getting drunk for you to start making pop culture references.  I should have recorded it. Simon probably would have cried from sheer joy."

"That vampire would cry from sheer joy over anything that made him remotely smile.  He feels too much."

"And you don't feel enough.  Well, you don't show it enough."  Jace knocked on the door, not sure if he would be welcomed in with a drunken Alec in his arms.

In the back of his mind, Alec seemed to remember something about not being home and tried to tell Jace that though it came out "Home not there home?"  He nodded solemnly as if that explained everything and tried to kick his parabatai when Jace rolled his eyes at him.

Before he got a chance to, however, the door opened and Alec was faced with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. "Fuck," he whispered, which drew surprised chuckles from both Jace and Magnus.  

"What have you done to my Alexander?" the beautiful man asked, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Alec and that was more than alright.  

Jace shrugged, "I didn't do this to him.  Vodka did."

"You gave Alexander vodka?  It's a miracle he's still standing.  I always make sure he has gin." 

"So, do you have him?  I'd really like to get home and not have to drag him all the way to the Institute." 

Alec turned and glared at Jace because why would he go back to the Institute when he had all of this right now.  "Go away, Jace. No one wants you here."

Magnus laughed, "You heard the man."  Alec grinned triumphantly and Magnus held him even closer.  "I promise your brother will be okay. Do you need a portal?"  Magnus' voice had turned soft and kind and Alec could feel Jace relax through the bond.  

"No, I'm good.  Have a good night you two."  

The door closed behind him and Alec was finally alone with the beautiful man.  "Hi," he grinned, awestruck and completely in love. "You're so gorgeous, you know that?  Like, the most beautiful man I've ever seen.” 

Magnus chuckled, moving his boyfriend towards their bedroom as Alec continued on.  "Seriously, it's annoying how beautiful you are. Like, I can't look at your without wanting to kiss you.  I want to kiss you right now."

Setting Alec down on the bed, Magnus cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.  "You can always kiss me, Alexander.” Alec smiled into the kiss, chasing his lips when Magnus attempted to move away.  “I love you, darling, but I really think you should go to sleep.”

The fearsome Shadowhunter actually pouted at that and his boyfriend almost caved before shaking his head.  “You’re going to be miserable tomorrow, darling. Why did you let him buy you vodka? You know what it does to you.”

“You were gone.  I was lonely. No one pretty to look at.  So I went out with Jace. And then Jace bought drinks so I drank them and now I am here and you are pretty.  Like, seriously gorgeous. Have I told you that? I have the most beautiful boyfriend in the world.” He gave Magnus one more breathtaking smile before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.  

Magnus was left speechless, as he always was when faced with the stark honesty Alec always leveled at him.  He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead and tucked him in. With a soft sigh and fond shake of his head, Magnus returned to the apothecary to finish up his work so he could go to bed and hold Alec all night.  

Maybe vodka wasn’t all bad, he thought to himself as he closed the door to let Alec sleep.  Magnus would never tire of hearing what Alec thought about him, and if vodka made him pour his heart out like that, then maybe it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

But he’d make that decision tomorrow when faced with the hangover Alec was sure to have.

 


End file.
